Wedding of the Year
by JimberlyShipper
Summary: Post season nine, Liv and El planning their wedding. Then they get news that Kathy's new boyfriend may be beating her.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: The characters of SVU aren't mine. This is post season nine, and Eli isn't Elliot's. It's a few weeks until the Benson-Stabler wedding. And El and Liv have a couple of surprises for everyone. R&R, ya'll! I may or may not give Chris Meloni back in one piece...lol. He is so fine! **_

Wedding of the Year

June was shaping up to be hot as hell in NYC. Olivia Benson was made of honor dress shopping with her best friend Casey Novak. She had her wedding dress already, the wedding was in a few weeks. Casey had been so busy with work that this was the first time that they could go. Their other friend, Melinda Warner, was the other bridesmaid. They'd already found her dress. It was blue and forties retro. Olivia wanted something similiar for Casey, but in a different color. Her color scheme was blue and ivory. Her wedding dress was a creamy rose color, and when Casey had seen it, she had said that Elliot (Stabler) was going to be speechless when he saw her in it.

Olivia and Casey were in one of the bridal shops, taking a look at the dresses. Liv was starting to get discouraged. They'd already been to five stores that day. She wanted to find one that looked phenominal on Casey and that she liked, so that they could be done looking. It was one of the last things on her list for the wedding.

Casey was eying an ugly green number. ''You know, Liv, maybe it'd be easier if you and El just eloped. Then you could just go to Vegas.'' She hoped that Olivia knew she was only half serious.

Olivia smiled. ''El's already suggested that. He's tiring of all the wedding talk. He said Fin's his best man, he's already got a tux, and all he needs is me and his kids there.''

Casey pushed a few more ugly dresses down the rack. ''How are the kids taking this? I know they love you, but Kathy can't be happy about it.'' Kathy was El's ex-wife, and they really didn't like her all that much. The feeling was completely mutual.

Olivia replied, ''Yeah, Kathy's pretty pissed. I don't think she wanted him to end up with me. She told me once that she once thought that Elliot preferred to be with me than at home with her and the kids. I think she's known about our feelings all along.'' She felt bad about that, being in love with Elliot even when he was married, but at least she had never treated Kathy like shit or had had an affair with Elliot. They'd hooked up after Elliot and Kathy had divorced.

Casey nodded, distracted. ''Women always do.'' She pulled a gorgeous ivory dress off the rack. It looked a lot like a fifties style evening gown. ''What do you think of this, Liv?'' She asked, holding it up for Liv to see.

Olivia looked it over. It _was_ beautiful. ''I do like it. Try it on and see how it fits you.'' She watched as Casey took it off to the dressing room. It just hit her again that she was getting married. She could hardly believe it.

As Casey headed off to the dressing room, Fin Tutuola, Melinda's boyfriend, and Liv and El's friend from work, entered the shop. He totally looked out of place. ''Hey, Liv.'' He said, finally spotting her.

Olivia gave him a kiss on the cheek. ''What are you doing here? You know that Case and I are bridesmaids' dress shopping. You're the best man, you're supposed to be doing stuff with Elliot.''

Fin nodded. ''I know, Liv. Elliot sent me to see how yo're getting along with it. He's missing yo'.'' He looked like he thought tulle was going to attack him at any moment.

Olivia smiled. ''That's sweet. Why didn't he just call me? My phone's on.'' She pulled her phone out of her pocket to see if she had any missed calls. She didn't.

Fin replied, ''Well, he and I are headin' out to a movie, and he didn't want to come in right this second 'cause he thought yo' might be showin' Case yo' dress.''

Olivia laughed. Elliot was so damn adorable. ''I'll go out for a minute to talk to him. Tell Case I'll be right back.'' She headed outside, smiling to herself. She had herself the best man on the planet.

Elliot was standing on the sidewalk, looking bored. He looked good, though. He had on jeans and an NYPD tee. Olivia loved that one, it was navy blue, and made his eyes look bluer. ''Babe, are you ready? I really want you to come to the movies with Fin and me.'' He grabbed her around the waist.

Olivia gave him a kiss, her engagement ring glinting in the sun as she put her arms around his neck. ''We might be almost done. Casey's trying on a dress. You and Fin go ahead. I'll see you at home.''

Elliot kissed her again, making this one deeper and more passionate, hoping to convince her. ''I just don't like being away from you all day.'' He looked into her gorgeous brown eyes. They were so beautiful.

Olivia smiled at him. He was so sweet. ''That's sweet, babe. It's OK. You and Fin can go to the movies, and then later, you and I can have a lot of sex.'' She knew he'd like that idea.

Elliot grinned and wrapped his arms tighter around her. ''I like the sound of that.'' He gave her another kiss. He was the happiest he had ever been. Olivia was amazing. Being with her was ten times better than he had ever imagined.

Olivia kissed him on the cheek and headed back inside. Casey was standing in front of a mirror, wearing the dress. Olivia liked it. It looked beautiful. It was really retro, too. That's what Olivia was going for. Her dress was a fifties original. ''Do you like it, Casey?'' She asked.

Casey turned to her. ''Of course I do. The important thing is, do you like it?'' She asked, spinning around so Olivia could see it from all angles. She really did like it.

Olivia nodded. ''Yeah, I think we've found our maid of honor dress.'' They smiled at each other and Fin said bye, giving them both kisses on the cheek and heading back out to Elliot, looking happy to be leaving.

Casey changed, they paid for the dress, and headed out to get some coffee. Casey was faking her happy mood. Since she had been suspended, she had been trying to figure out what to do with her life. She didn't want to ruin the wedding process for Liv. She knew how long Olivia and Elliot had been waiting to be together. Besides, she didn't really want to talk about the whole thing.

Olivia asked, ''So, what else do we need? We've already got the church, we've got the flowers, Fin and Melinda are covered, all of El's kids have their outfits, I've got a photographer, and I've got some calls in about some halls for the reception.''

Casey asked, ''Has everyone R.S.V.Ped? Is Simon coming?'' Simon Marsden was Olivia's half brother.

Olivia shook her head. ''I couldn't get ahold of him. I called him a couple of times. He and I haven't spoken in awhile.'' She loved her brother, but she didn't need him to be at her wedding.

Casey said, ''Well, I know he got an invitation, I sent them myself. He could still come. I know you don't have any other family. That has to bug you that your own brother won't be there for your wedding.'' She took a sip of her coffee.

Olivia shrugged and smiled. ''I have Elliot. I have you, Fin, Melinda, Munch, and Cragen. I don't need Simon. Besides, I'll be a step-mother to El's kids, and they're going to be there. I've got the family covered.''

Casey took another sip of coffee. ''True. Are the kids excited about the wedding?'' She actually was curious about this. The kids had always liked Olivia, until she and Elliot had started dating a year and a half ago. Then they'd taken Kathy's side. Not that there were sides, but they had made their feelings plenty clear.

Olivia shrugged. ''They still aren't really saying much about it. Dickie and Lizzie are more receptive to the idea than Maureen and Kathleen. They were happier when we were just dating. Then we could possibly split. They really weren't happy when Elliot proposed after we'd been dating for only four months.''

Casey said, ''Well, it _was_ just a short time of dating before you got engaged.'' She stopped at the look on her best friend's face. ''Look, Liv, I'm not judging you. I've been waiting for you guys to hook up since I met you. But you have to admit that it wasn't very long to be dating before you made the leap.''

Olivia said, ''Yes, but Casey, think about how long we've known each other. It didn't take us long to know what we meant for each other. Not that El's kids aren't entitled to their feelings. I'm just going to be patient and wait until they open up.''

A couple of hours later, Fin and Elliot were leaving the theater. They had seen the new Indiana Jones. Elliot said, ''That was definitely not as good as the other ones.''

Fin shrugged. ''I liked it. It had lots of action. I like the action stunts.'' He was quiet for a moment. ''El, can I axe yo' somethin'?''

Elliot stopped walking for a minute to look at Fin. ''Sure, ask me anything you want.''

Fin had been wondering when Elliot had known the right moment to ask Olivia to marry him, because he had been thinking of asking Melinda. They had been together nearly as long as El and Liv. ''El, when did you know that Liv was the one?''

Elliot thought for a second. ''Pretty much the first time I ever laid eyes on her, but I didn't know for sure until about three years ago. We had this guy. You know, David Andrews, that guy who marketed kiddie porn to pedaphiles. Well, Livvy got so mad at him she almost threw him through the window. I asked her why she let this guy get to her like that, you know what she tells me?'' As Fin shakes his head, El's eyes fill with tears. ''She tells me every time she looked at him, all she could think about was what if it had been one of _my _kids in those movies? That's when I knew. We weren't even dating at the time, but she cared about my kids that much. I'm actually using that in my vows. Why'd you want to know?''

Fin said, ''I'ma thinkin' 'bout askin' Mel to marry me. I jus wanted to make sho it's not too soon. We've only been datin' fo' bout six months.'' He did love her, though. She was a real classy woman.

Elliot started walking towards the car again. ''When you know, you know. I knew with Livvy, you'll know with Melinda.'' He was the only one permitted to call Olivia Livvy. Her mother had called her that, and it bugged her when anyone but Elliot called her that.

Elliot dropped Fin at his apartment, and headed home. Olivia was sitting on the couch, sifting listlessly through a wedding catalog. ''Hi, babe.'' Elliot said, giving her a kiss.

Olivia smiled wearily at him. ''How was the movie?'' She asked, as he joined her on the couch, slipping his arms around her. She practically purred. That was the best part about dating him, the snuggling in his arms on the couch.

''Well, it wasn't totally horrible, but it could have been better.'' He replied. As they got comfortable, he said, ''So, did you get Casey's maid of honor dress?''

Olivia nodded. ''Of course. It's very beautiful. Casey looked great in it. I think all we need is a band or DJ for the reception. I've got calls in about those and a hall.''

Elliot buried his head in her neck as she talked. He wanted to smell her. ''That's good.'' He said, only half paying attention. He loved smelling her neck. It was amazing.

Olivia laughed as his breath tickled her neck. ''Were you even listening to me?'' She asked, laughing again as he took in a deep breath, taking in the scent of her shampoo.

Elliot nodded. ''Of course I was. The thing with the hall and something.'' He lifted his head up long enough to say that and then buried it once more in her neck.

Olivia laughed. ''Sort of.'' She turned around and planted a kiss on him. As it deepened, she climbed on top of him. Elliot pulled off her shirt and began unhooking her bra. She smiled at him. ''Can you get it without help?'' She teased.

Elliot made a face at her. ''Of course I can. Your bras just don't like me. You've got the most complicated bras ever.'' He finally got it and pulled it off. ''Ha, see?'' He asked, waving it in the air.

''Bully for you.'' She said, laughing, as she leaned forward to kiss him again. She let her hand travel down to his jeans, where she began to undo them.

Elliot took a deep breath as she slipped her hand inside his boxers and took hold of his hardened manhood. He stopped kissing her for a second so he could remove his shirt. He gasped again as she gently tugged a little. ''Liv, if you want some endurance, you're going to have to stop that.'' He said when his breath had returned.

Olivia laughed again and got up, slipping out of the rest of her clothes. ''Of course I want some endurance.'' She took his hand and led him to the bedroom. She pushed him back on the bed as she yanked his jeans the rest of the way off. Then she pulled his boxers off and climbed on top of him again.

Elliot pulled her mouth to his and began kissing her again. They hadn't had sex in three days, he was more than ready. Since it had been that long, he came pretty quickly. He insisted on going again. A couple of minutes later, he switched their positions and slowly began giving it to her again. This time, Olivia came twice, so he figured he'd done his job.

They were interrupted by the ringing of the telephone. Liv pulled on her robe and picked up the phone. ''Benson-Stabler residence.'' She said, tying the belt tight.

It was Elliot's oldest daughter Maureen. ''Olivia, can I speak to Dad, please?'' She didn't sound happy to be talking to Olivia.

Olivia replied, ''Sure. So, how're you doing, Maureen? How's school?'' She really didn't expect to get an honest answer. Elliot watched her curiously from the bed. He was working up the energy to pull his boxers on.

Maureen replied, ''Fine, I got into the all classes I needed to get into.'' She paused for a second. ''Liv, can I say something? I know that you and Dad really love each other, but you have to see Mom's side.''

Olivia watched as Elliot pulled his boxers on. ''Look, Maureen, we're sorry that your mother ended up getting hurt, but you know that nothing happened until after your mom and dad seperated. And it happened because your _dad _kissed _me_.''

Maureen replied, ''I know all of that, Liv. And you forgot that you guys were engaged after four months. That's not very long, Liv. How could you know so soon?''

Elliot said, ''Livvy, let me talk to her. I'm getting tired of all this.'' He held out his hand, and Liv handed him the phone. ''Mo, we've talked about this. You don't have to be happy that Livvy and I are getting married, but you know that I'm tired of you basically accusing Liv and I of adultery. You know that I wouldn't have done that to your mother. Just back off a little, OK?''

Maureen sighed. ''Whatever, Dad. Look, I called to tell you that Mom's having problems with Eli's dad.'' She hated the fact that her baby brother had a different father than she did. She didn't like him.

Elliot asked, ''What kind of trouble?'' Eli was short for Elijah. He was Kathy's son with her new boyfriend, Jacob Anderson. He was a lawyer with one of the major firms in the city. Kathy had met him when she had filed the divorce papers.

Maureen replied, ''I'm not sure. I went to have dinner the other night, and he was there. They aren't living together, but he's over there quite a bit. Anyway, they were arguing. Mom was asking him when they were going to be a family. She said that since they had a child together, they ought to be talking about moving in together. He was opposed to the idea.''

Elliot said, ''Mo, you know that's not the kind of thing I can deal with. Unless he hit her. And even then, it's still not my case. You know that.'' He really hoped that Maureen was just reading into things.

Maureen said, ''That's just it. I think he might be. She's been wearing a lot of long sleeved stuff lately, and it's summer. Send Uncle Fin and Uncle Munch, though. She won't talk to you or Liv, I'm sure of it.'' She wanted to make sure that she was wrong about Jacob. She really didn't want to be right about him. Her mom really loved him.

Elliot said, ''OK. I'll ask them to go, but if she doesn't want to give him up, you're going to have to have proof before something can be done about it, OK?''

Maureen replied, ''OK, Dad. I know how it works.''

Munch and Fin headed to their friend's ex-wife's place. This was going to be very awkward for them. Kathy hadn't ever really had many dealings with them, and she knew how close they were to Olivia. She knew that their loyalties lay with her. She was outside when they pulled up, Eli on her lap. ''Hello, Detectives.'' She said curtly.

Fin said, ''Elliot axed us to come an check on yo'. Mo said yo' got in a fight wit Jacob th' other day.'' He was hoping that Maureen was wrong about this, but even if she was, he knew that Kathy wasn't going to admit to it.

Kathy shrugged. ''Yes, we did. We fought about when we're taking the next step in our relationship. I wasn't aware that it was a police matter.'' She was going to kill Maureen for bringing this upon her.

Munch said, ''If he hit you, it can be. Mo thinks he's hitting you. Is he?'' He knew she wasn't going to say anything. She had been acting like a bitch to the entire squad since she and Elliot had divorced. None of them really liked it that much.

Kathy's eyes clouded over for a moment, and Fin and Munch both knew it was true. Her pride was going to stop her from admitting it. She wouldn't want Jacob to look bad in front of Elliot. ''No, he didn't. Is that all?'' She asked, a little defiantly.

Munch and Fin both bid her good day and decided to fill Elliot in. They thought he should know. They wanted him to know in case it got worse. Why wouldn't she just admit it? She used to be a cop's wife, she knew the emotional damage that something like that could cause.

When they got to El and Liv's, they were sitting in the living room, eating hot fudge sundaes. They both came in, not even noticing, ok, noticing a little, that Elliot was wearing a bright pink robe. It was Olivia's. She liked the way he looked in it. Plus, deep down, he thought it was really comfortable. It was softer than his own. ''Hey, Munch, Fin. What did Kathy say?'' Olivia asked.

Munch sat down on the armchair, and Fin chose to stand behind it. ''Well, she decided not to tell us anything, but we could tell he hit her. She just wouldn't say so.''

Elliot looked incredulous. ''You've got to be kidding me. She's going to let that bastard keep hitting her out of pride? Kathy has really changed. Unless I just never knew her at all.'' He was leaning more towards that one. Although, he knew that she was really hurt that he had the more stable relationship and had moved on first.

Olivia said, ''I can understand it, though. I mean, think about it. You got the better end of the deal. You got me, after being in love with me for years. She got knocked up by a lawyer who turned out to be a sleazeball. She doesn't want to admit she was wrong.''

Elliot shook his head. ''I will never understand women. You guys are so stubborn.'' He really didn't know Kathy anymore. He didn't understand why she was going to let her pride get in the way.

Fin said, ''We jus' wanted to make sho that yo' knew what we thought, in case Mo says anythin' more 'bout it.'' He hoped that Kathy would wise up and say something before Anderson killed her.

Elliot said, ''I'm really glad you did. If something happens to her, at least we'll know who did it.'' He wasn't going to let himself worry about it anymore unless he needed to. He knew that that probably made him sound like an ass, but without Kathy saying that he did it, there wasn't much he could do. It wasn't his job to worry about Kathy anymore.

Munch and Fin stayed a bit longer, and then headed home. Olivia curled up next to her fiance on the couch, looking at her ring. She really loved it. It was very simple and elegant. Casey had helped Elliot pick it out. ''So, Mr. Stabler, I hope you had a pleasant evening.'' She said.

Elliot wrapped his arms around her. ''Of course I did. You sure know how to please a man.'' He said, kissing her lightly on the forehead. He loved just being with her. It was the best part of their relationship.

Olivia said, ''I wonder what I did to get so lucky. I've had you for a year and a half now, and I still can't believe it sometimes.'' She snuggled deeper into his arms.

Elliot hugged her even tighter. ''I love you, Liv. I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere. You can let yourself believe it.''

Olivia started to feel sleepy and began to drift off. She had never felt so safe in her life. Sometimes it shocked her how much she loved him. It also amazed her that he was really hers. And he wasn't going anywhere.

The next morning, they both awoke on the couch. Olivia stretched and looked at Elliot. He was blinking and looking disoriented. She laughed and kissed his cheek. ''I love you, baby.'' She said, kissing him again.

Elliot ran his hand over his face and yawned. ''I love you, too, baby. Man, I'm so sore. Why did we fall asleep on the couch?''

Olivia yawned herself. ''I don't know. We were that tired, I guess.'' She ran her hands up and down his back, happier than she had ever been in her entire life.

Elliot said, ''I'm so still tired, though. We have to remember never fall asleep on the couch again. I'm so sore.'' He liked what she was doing to his back. It felt good. He felt every year of his age that day.

Olivia got up. ''You've got to go to work, babe.'' She used to work with him, but since she had gotten pregnant, she'd taken time off. They hadn't told anyone yet. They were waiting until the engagement party.

Elliot got up, kissed her stomach, and headed off to the bedroom. Olivia had already picked out his clothes for the day. She always laid out one of his blue shirts. She loved the way he looked in blue. If she had her way, he'd never wear another color.

Olivia went to make his breakfast while he was showering. She got out the eggs and toast, and pulled out a pan for the bacon. They usually didn't eat such a big breakfast before work, but Elliot was finishing up a case with Fin, so she knew that he might not get to eat the rest of the day.

About twenty minutes later, he came in the kitchen, smelling wonderful. She kissed him and poured him some coffee. ''You ready for breakfast?'' She asked.

Elliot laughed. ''You are the best fiancee a man could ask for.'' He pulled her chair out for her and filled her plate with food before he got his own.

Olivia said, ''Well, aren't you handy?'' She began to eat her eggs. She wasn't going to eat the bacon, Baby Stabler wasn't liking it today. She'd had to make sure she didn't barf when she had made it.

Elliot noticed. ''Baby Stabler not liking bacon today, babe?'' He asked, as he picked up a couple of the pieces he had put on her plate.

Olivia shook her head. ''No, Baby Stabler is not. What do you think everyone's going to say when they hear about the baby?'' She asked. She liked talking about it because she was finally having a baby of her own.

Elliot said, ''I think that they'll be happy for us. Casey actually asked me when I was going to knock you up.'' He smiled at her, his blue eyes twinkling.

Olivia smiled back. ''I think that's funny. I was beginning to wonder when you were, too, until you did.'' She teased, as she finished up her eggs and moved on to the toast.

Elliot ate as quickly as he could. ''You did a beautiful job with breakfast, babe, but I've gotta go. Cap'll kill me if I'm late again.'' He gave her a kiss and hurried out the door.

When he got to the precinct, Cragen was gone, but Munch and Fin were there. ''Hey, guys.'' Elliot said, sitting down at his desk.

Munch greeted him. John Munch worked with Fin. ''Morning, El. How's Olivia this morning?'' They all thought that Olivia had lost a loved one, and that's why she'd taken time off. Cragen knew, but he had been sworn to secrecy.

Elliot just in the nick of time remembered the cover story. ''She's doing OK, I guess. As well as can be expected. You saw her.''

Munch said, ''You know, El, I'm beginning to wonder exactly why Olivia's taken leave. Last night, she didn't look like someone who's grieving for a lost loved one.''

Elliot took a deep breath. ''Munch, you don't know everything about Olivia. Just back off. What reasons would we have for lying?'' He hoped that John would just let it go for now. The party was in a few days.

Munch shrugged. ''I don't know, El, but you know that I could come up with plenty, and none of them are good. Is Liv dying or something?'' He asked.

Elliot visibly relaxed. ''No, John, she's not dying. I promise. Just don't worry about her. She's OK.''

Fin went over to Elliot, pulling a ring box out of his pocket. ''I foun' a ring, what do yo' think?'' He asked Elliot, opening up the box to show it to him.

Elliot looked at it. It was a beautiful gold band, with a nice size diamond. ''What karat is it?'' He asked.

Fin grinned. ''14. Makin' payments. I decided that I loved her enough.'' He and Elliot shared a knowing look, while Munch looked at them, lost and confused.

Elliot got to work on some paperwork he was behind on and hoped that they didn't catch a big case. He needed time to finish it. The day passed fairly slowly, Munch and Fin out of the office, as they had a case to work on. He just went through his mountain of paperwork, not even stopping to really eat. He just grabbed a bite while he was at his desk.

Kathy stopped in to see him right before he was heading home, about six. ''Elliot.'' She said, standing in the doorway of the squad room, looking out of place. She ached to call him El, but she didn't feel that she could anymore. Everytime she did, she got funny looks from him and his friends.

Elliot looked up from his desk. He'd just been getting ready to grab his jacket. ''What's up, Kathy?'' He wondered what she wanted.

She said, ''I was on my way home from visiting Maureen and I wanted to talk to you about the wedding.'' She was hoping that she could talk him out of it. She would give anything to have him back.

Elliot hoped she wasn't going to be bitchy about it. ''What about the wedding?'' He asked, wondering why she hadn't just called. He knew better than to ask.

Kathy was trying not to look pissy, he could tell. ''Are you sure you want to go through with it? You and Olivia haven't been together that long.'' She hated the fact that Olivia Benson had gotten her ex-husband. It just wasn't fair.

Elliot was so tired of people asking him that. ''Yes, Kathy, I'm sure. Her ring's half-way paid off, the dress has been paid for, the church has been booked, etc. Everything is ready to go. And what may I ask do _you_ have to do with it? You know she'll be a great step-mother for the kids.''

Kathy hated to admit it, but he was right. She _was_ going to be great with the kids. ''I know she is. This is out of concern that you're rushing into this.'' She knew that sounded so stupid.

Elliot took a deep breath, to hold in his temper. ''Kathy, I told you, it's none of your business. I'm not mistaken about this. Olivia _is _the one. And even if she wasn't, it's none of your business. It would be my mistake to make. But Livvy and I _know_ it's for real. Everyone else can just mind their own business. Don't worry about me, Kathy. It's not your job anymore.'' He grabbed his jacket and his keys and left the precinct.

When he got home, Olivia was in the living room, surrounded by flowers. He grinned at her. ''Who sent the garden?'' There were daisies on every surface of the living room, even the floor.

Olivia smiled back as he gave her a kiss. ''My brother sent all of these because he can't come to the wedding. I don't know why he thought I'd need all of these daisies, but the thought was nice.''

Elliot said, ''What are we going to do with all of them? It's my weekend with Dickie and Elizabeth, and they won't want to be around all these flowers.''

Olivia nodded. ''They _are_ a bit cumbersome. I'll go tomorrow and visit some of the rest homes. Take them and give them to some of the folks there.''

Elliot smiled at her. ''Aren't you sweet?'' He headed into the kitchen, still talking. ''So, what did you want to do for dinner? I'm thinking ordering some pizza, 'cause it's too hot to worry about cooking something.''

Olivia was taking flower inventory and was distracted. ''Sure, OK, whatever you want, El, babe.'' She called back.

Elliot ordered pizza and went to change. He grabbed some boxers and one of his Yankee tees and after he'd changed, he headed back into the living room. He watched as his fiancee counted flowers. She was so beautiful.

Olivia finished counting. ''He sent me 100 baskets, and there's five nursing homes within a twenty mile radius or the apartment, so I'll get rid of these pretty quickly. I only need to keep one.'' She looked so adorable when she was being so serious.

Elliot said, ''Come on. Ignore the garden and watch some television with me on the couch.'' He pulled her next to him and they were just getting comfy when there was a knock on the door.

Olivia groaned and got up to get it. It was Casey. ''Hi, Case.'' She said, letting her in.

Casey's work clothes looked a little rumpled. ''Hi, Liv. Can I hang out with you guys for a bit? I'm really tired and I need to relax before I go home. My sister's visiting, and she's very loud.''

Olivia laughed. ''Of course, Casey. We ordered pizza.'' She said helpfully, joining her fiance on the couch again.

Casey sat exhaustedly on the armchair. ''I love my sister, but she's driving me crazy. She's been partying with her friends all week, and coming home at 3 in the morning, and then drinking more. She usually passes out at six in the morning.''

Olivia placed her hands on El's arms. His strong, strong arms. ''You do look tired, Case. How long have you working at the real estate agency?''

Casey had decided to get something temporary until she could find something permanent. She'd ended up at a real estate agency. ''Three weeks. It's been very tiring. I had show thirty apartments to just one couple. Lots of schlepping around Manhattan.''

Elliot thought about the nice big house that was waiting for himself and Olivia after the wedding. He was planning on surprising her with it in the next couple of days. It was in a great neighborhood in Brooklyn. They'd talked about moving, and they hadn't found anything in Manhattan. He'd finally found a great place that Livvy was going to love in Brooklyn. He was drawn out of his reverie by his fiancee. ''What's up, Livvy?'' He asked.

Olivia laughed. ''We asked you if you know of any single men for Casey.'' She wondered what he had been thinking about.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The next day, Elliot called Maureen to tell her what Munch and Fin had gleaned from talking to Kathy. Luckily, she answered on the first ring. ''Mo, it's your dad. Your Uncle Munch and your Uncle Fin talked to your mother. She's not saying anything about Jacob. You're going to have to find something that Munch and Fin can go on. She wouldn't tell them anything.''

Maureen said, ''Dad, you don't believe me, do you? I know Jacob's hitting her. I'm afraid he's going to hurt Eli, too.'' She didn't really believe this, but she thought that might get her better results.

Elliot asked, ''Do you ever see how he acts around Eli? Has he ever tried to hit him or anything? 'Cause it's not a stretch to think that he could hit Eli after having hit your mother.''

Maureen hadn't seen anything like that. However, she wouldn't put it past him. ''No, nothing yet. He's always been really good with Eli. But since he's hit Mom, I wouldn't put it past him to start hitting Eli. Dad, I'm scared for Mom. What if he kills her?''

Elliot could see where she would be upset. It _was_ possible if they didn't get the evidence they needed. ''Don't think that way, Mo. Just keep as close an eye on her as you can. Without evidence or your mom saying anything, we can't do anything. Munch and Fin suspect it, but they really can't do anything.''

They talked a bit more, and Elliot got out of bed and headed off to the shower. He was supposed to go buy some stuff for the engagement party. Fin was going to go with him. He showered as quickly as he could, and headed back into the bedroom. Livvy was still sleeping. She'd been sleeping more and more since she'd gotten pregnant.

He dressed as quickly as he could, grabbing a pair of jeans and a tank. He pressed a light kiss to Liv's forehead and left, grabbing his keys on the way out.

Fin was waiting outside by El's car, tapping his foot on the pavement. ''El, I've been down here for twenty minutes. You're late, man.'' He ran his hand over his shorter hair. He still couldn't believe he had shaved his ponytail off. He'd lost a bet with Munch. It wasn't a story he really liked to tell.

Elliot apologized. ''I'm sorry. I woke up a little late, and then I called Mo to let her know what you guys found out.'' He unlocked his car so they could go. After a minute, he asked, ''So, do you know any single guys for Casey? She was asking Liv and I last night if we knew anyone.''

Fin shrugged. ''Maybe. I'm assuming that she doesn't want Munch. 'Cause Munch's single.'' He didn't think that Casey and Munch would be a good match, but it would be interesting if they did hook up.

Elliot said, ''Yeah, I'm sure that if she wanted Munch, she'd've said so. They would be an odd pair.'' He thought about that for a minute. They would really be an odd couple, Munch with his consipracy theories, and Casey with her basically being normal.

They arrived at the party decorations store a few minutes later. Elliot told Fin as they got out, ''Livvy doesn't care what kind of decorations we get as long as they all match.''

Fin smiled. ''Melinda would want me to get all the girly stuff. She's very girly. I like that, though.'' He had been surprised when Melinda had gotten divorced, and even more surprised when she'd agreed to go on a date with him.

Elliot entered the store, hoping that he'd be able to find something that Liv liked. He didn't really care what they got. He wasn't that pressed about the party. He knew Livvy wanted it.

Fin spotted some nice navy blue plates and some ivory streamers. ''Look, Liv will love these, they go wit her theme colors for the wedding.'' He was glad he'd found those. Liv really would like them.

Elliot smiled. ''Oh, yeah, she'll love those. Good job, Fin. I knew I kept you around for a reason.'' He teased, laughing as Fin made a face at him.

They got plates, napkins, streamers, and a banner that said _Happy Engagement_. El was going to get one that said something about a new baby, but there was no way that he could sneak that past Fin.

When they got back to the apartment, Liv was awake, and eating some yogurt. ''Hey, baby.'' Elliot said, giving her a kiss and putting the bags of decorations on the table.

Olivia took a look in the bags. ''Oooh, baby, they match the wedding scheme.'' She said, giving him another kiss. When she had told him to get stuff for the party, she hadn't expected that.

Elliot said, ''Yeah, Fin's the one who found those. I'm glad that you like them.'' He went to the fridge to get himself and Fin a beer. He was glad that Livvy was so happy.

Fin said, ''So, how're you today, babygirl?'' He joined her at the table, taking the beer that El handed him.

Olivia smiled. ''I'm good. I slept in this morning. I just got up a little bit ago. I miss work, but it felt good to actually get some sleep.'' She finished off her yogurt, licking off the spoon and looking at Elliot with a grin.

Fin nodded. ''I bet it did. Look, I know you lost your friend. You dealin' OK wit that?'' He didn't entirely believe that, but he wasn't going to pry into Liv's business.

Olivia struggled to keep the smile off her face. She finally had a baby. She couldn't force any tears, but she put on a somber expression. ''I'm alright. El's taking good care of me. I've been throwing myself into the wedding planning to get my mind of it.''

Fin nodded. ''That's what I would do if it was me.'' He changed the subject. ''So how's Casey handling being suspended?'' He really wanted to know, she'd been worrying him lately.

Olivia shrugged. ''I don't know. She's not talking to me about it. I know it's bothering her, though.'' She got herself a bottled water, and hoped that Fin wouldn't notice she hadn't had a beer.

Elliot said, ''She hasn't talked to me, either. I can tell she doesn't like being a real estate agent.'' He didn't blame her on that. She had been a really good lawyer. It must suck to not be able to do what you loved.

Fin finished his beer. ''I know. Mel told me that Casey's been wanting to talk to her, but hasn't really said anything. I'm very worried about her. She should have talked to one of us by now.''

Meanwhile, in Queens, Maureen and Kathleen had joined their siblings at the house. Kathy had taken Eli with her. She'd gone to Jacob's. Maureen had her younger siblings sit down. ''You guys are old enough. Look, Jacob's hitting Mom. I can't prove it, but I know he is. You've got to help Kathleen and I find the proof. Uncle Munch and Uncle Fin talked to her 'cause I told Daddy what I thought. I knew she wouldn't talk to him or Liv. She wouldn't tell them, either, though.''

Elizabeth was surprised. She and Dickie both liked Jacob. They were actually kind of glad that their parents weren't together anymore. Their father had been a whole lot happier since he'd been with Olivia. She said, ''Mo, Jake's not hitting Mom. They've been fighting lately, but they always make up. He loves her.''

Kathleen believed Maureen. ''Liz, have you ever seen Jacob hitting Mom? Or Eli? Any weird behavior?'' She really wanted her parents back together, and getting rid of Jacob was the first thing that they had to do to achieve that goal.

Dickie answered for his sister. ''You heard Lizzie. Jake would never hurt Mom. Especially not Eli. That's his kid. He loves Mom. I'm not going to help you do this to Jacob.'' He got up and left the kitchen, his twin following.

Kathleen folded her arms. ''Maureen, you know that it's going to be hard to prove this without their help. They live here. They see him more. And if he gets suspicious, he'll just start telling Mom he wants her to stay at his place a lot more.''

Maureen said, ''Yeah, but she's got custody of Eli. That'll be hard for him to suggest. Mom won't want to leave him at home with the twins all that much.'' She knew she was really grasping at straws, but she had to do something.

Kathleen said, ''It doesn't matter. She could just take Eli with her. Who says that she has to leave Eli with the twins? It's just going to make it easier for him to hurt them.''

Maureen replied, ''So what do you propose we do? You know if we ask her, she's just going to tell us the same thing that she told Uncle Munch and Uncle Fin.'' It felt weird, still calling them that, but it was what she had called them for years now, it was out of habit.

Her sister nodded. ''I know. There's not much we can do but keep an eye on him. I'll have to start hanging around more often. That kind of thing. I won't let him hurt my mother.''

Meanwhile, Olivia and Fin were playing basketball on the Playstation. There was lots of loud yelling. Elliot was at the kitchen table, doing bills. Every time he heard Olivia's cry of victory, he smiled. She was so adorable. He knew she was good at that game, too, 'cause she had whooped his ass plenty of times.

Olivia won the game, and jumped up and down, playfully teasing Fin. ''I thought you had skills?'' She asked, laughing.

Fin made a face at her as he laughed, too. ''I do, babygirl, you've just got more than I do.'' He shared a grin with her, as she started another game. He watched her as she did. She and Elliot were probably his best friends on the squad. And as close as he was to Elliot, he was ten times closer to Olivia. He wasn't sure how it had happened, but she was like family.

Olivia caught Fin watching her. She looked at him before she started the game. She wondered what he was thinking about. ''What's on your mind, hon?'' She asked, giving him a touch on the arm.

Fin shook his head. ''Nothin', babygirl, just thinkin' about how much I love you. You are my family, Liv.'' He didn't want to get all sentimental on her, but he couldn't help it.

Olivia smiled at him. ''That's very sweet, Fin. I love you, too.'' As she was hugging him, Elliot came back into the living room.

''Hey now, none of that.'' He teased, breaking the emotional mood, causing his fiancee and best friend to grin and laugh.

Olivia pulled back from Fin. ''He was just telling me how much he loves me. Are you jealous? Do you want Fin to tell you he loves you, too, baby?'' She teased, causing them all to laugh.

Elliot looked at Fin. ''You're like family, Fin, but if you try to hug me, I will have to body slam you.'' Fin laughed.

Elliot sat down in the armchair as Olivia and Fin started the game. Right away, she got a three pointer on him. Elliot pulled out the latest issue of Cosmo that Olivia had on the coffee table. He had learned a lot from Cosmo. They had had the best sex they'd ever had since he'd started reading it.

About an hour later, Olivia had kicked Fin's ass three times, and Elliot now had something new to try with Olivia in the bedroom. ''I have so much time on my hands since I'm not working. I play this at least three times a day.'' She said, laughing at the look of disbelief on her friend's face.

Fin made a face at her. ''Yeah, yeah. Well, I've got to go, I've got to get ready for dinner with Melly.'' He shared a Look with Elliot as he left, closing the door softly behind him.

Olivia turned everything off and crawled into El's lap. ''What was _that_ all about?'' She asked, as she got comfortable, resting her head on his shoulder, so she could smell his neck.

Elliot wrapped his arms around her. ''Oh, Fin's just going to ask Melly to marry him.'' He knew he couldn't lie to her, plus, he knew that that was going to get a very adorable reaction from his fiancee, and he didn't want to miss it.

Olivia smiled. ''Oh, that's amazing. I know Mel's been wanting him to ask. That's great. Is the ring gorgeous?'' She took a deep sniff of his neck. It was like an aphrodisiac to her. She loved the way his neck smelled.

Elliot nodded. ''Of course it is. Mel's going to love it.'' He pulled her even tighter to him. He loved snuggling with her. That was his favorite part of the day, snuggling with his baby.

They were interrupted by the ringing of the telephone. Olivia got up reluctantly and got it. ''Stabler-Benson residence.'' She said, smiling to herself. Soon, it would just be the Stabler residence. She couldn't wait.

It was Kathlee this time. ''Hi, Liv, can I talk to Daddy? We've got a sitch that we need his advice on.'' Quick and to the point, it was always that way with Elliot's second eldest child.

Olivia replied, ''Sure, Kathleen.'' She turned to hand the phone off to Elliot. She headed into the kitchen to start dinner while Elliot talked to his daughter. She hoped it would get better, but she couldn't force the kids to be OK with her.

Elliot said, ''What's up, Kathleen? I thought you and Maureen were working on finding out if Jacob's hitting your mother.'' He put the Cosmo back on the coffee table.

Kathleen said, ''We are. It's hard, Liz and Dickie don't really want to help us. They _love _Jacob, apparently. They don't want to believe that he'd do anything to hurt her like that.''

Elliot wasn't sure what she wanted him to do. ''What do you want me to do about it? I can't _make_ your siblings help you. And maybe they're right. Maybe you and Mo are just seeing things that aren't there.''

Kathleen said, ''Well, Munch and Fin think that he is. They're two of your best friends. You don't believe them?'' She hated that she had to use this with her father, but she knew who the important people in his life were. That didn't mean that she believed that he didn't love his kids, because she knew he did. But that wasn't the point.

Elliot knew what she was doing. She was working him to get what she wanted. He hated that she felt she had to do it, but you couldn't change feelings easily. ''I'm not saying that they're wrong. I'm just saying that you don't really know what's going on. It's going to take some dectective work. I would love to help you, but unless she complains, I can't. I can't say that enough.''

Kathleen knew that that was her father's way of saying that he wanted to be kept out of it. She knew she wasn't going to get his help until it was time to arrest Jacob. She sighed. ''I guess you're right, Daddy. I just don't want him to hurt Mother.''

Elliot knew she was giving up. He hoped the next time they tried to get him involved, they'd have a reason to. ''Good. Now, are you coming to the wedding?'' He knew it was pointless to ask. He just had to know.

Kathleen made a face. She knew her father couldn't see her, it was just a gut reaction. ''I know you want me to be there, Daddy, but I don't know if I can. I don't think that I can stand by and watch you get married to somone that I don't think you should be marrying. I know you love her, but I think you and Mother are meant to be together. I'm not going to watch you throw your life away.''

Elliot took a deep breath to keep himself from getting angry and losing his temper. He would end up saying something that he would regret. ''I'm getting really tired of you and Maureen giving me this song and dance. You both are being really selfish. This isn't about you and your feelings for Olivia. This is about me, and I want you there. I know I haven't been there for a lot of things in your life, but I'm still your father and I love you. The least you can do is come.''

Kathleen was getting tired of discussing it. ''Look, Dad, Dickie and Elizabeth are coming, and Maureen's probably going to. They aren't happy about it, but they'll be there. You managed to guilt them, but I'm not going to be so easily swayed.'' She hung up.

Elliot put the phone back and took a deep breath. He was trying not to let his anger control him anymore. It was very hard. It was the Irish Catholic in him. ''Livvy, could you come here, please?'' He found that being around Liv really helped calm him down. She had a very soothing presence.

Olivia went into the living room, finding her fiance practically shaking he was so angry. She wondered what Maureen could have said to him to get him this angry.

_**Author's note: I am trying to paint Elliot's kids as honestly as I can with this, and I really think that this is the way that they're going to behave if there ever is an EO wedding. I know that they love Liv now, but it would be a completely different sitch if they were actually together. Plus, I really don't like his kids, I think they're snotty brats who need spanked on a daily basis. That being said, please enjoy the story anyway!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The next day, Maureen and Kathleen had decided that they were going to go back to their mother's for the weekend, try to get Jacob to do something incriminating. It was not going to be easy. They were both determined to do it, however. Maureen especially wasn't going to give up. She just knew Jacob was a bad guy.

Their mother was a sporting a new bruise when they got there. She had started dinner. Eli was gurgling away in his high chair. ''Hello, girls.'' Kathy said, when they entered the kitchen from the back door.

Maureen knew that she didn't want to discuss Jacob, so she decided to tell her mother about Kathleen's fight with their father. Not all of it, but the wedding part. ''So, Mom, you'll never guess the stupid thing that Kathleen did. She got into a fight with Daddy about his wedding.'' She picked up one of the carrots her mother was cutting and took a bite out of it.

Kathy looked a little surprised. ''Oh, and what did you say that made him angry, Kathleen?'' She hoped that it was that she didn't want to go. She was hoping that the kids boycotted the wedding. She knew that made her seem bitchy, but she wanted him to be hurt like she was.

Kathleen shrugged. ''All I said was that I wasn't going. Oh, and I may have told him that I wasn't going to watch him throw his life away by marrying someone he wasn't meant to be with. You should try to work it out with him, Mother.'' She went to help Kathy with dinner.

Her mother shook her head. ''Thanks, sweetheart, but it's not going to happen. Your father and I have been over for a very long time. And it's mostly because he's been in love with Olivia Benson for nearly eleven years. I'm not stupid, I knew. I knew her loved her. I just wish we'd ended it sooner.'' She worked to keep the tears off her face. She didn't want her daughters to feel sorry for her.

Maureen said, ''Yeah, Kathleen, if you want to have any kind of relationship with Dad, you'll apologize. It's really none of your business whom he chooses to marry and you really need to tell him you're sorry.''

Kathleen had never been more angry at her sister. ''Excuse me, Mo, but I am an adult now. I can choose whether I want to be involved in Dad's life or not and as long as he's marrying that hussy, I'm not.''

Kathy had to laugh. ''I'm sorry, Kathleen, but that was a little funny. No one says the word 'hussy' anymore. If you'd said high and mighty sanctimonius bitch, you'd've been right on target.''

Meanwhile, Olivia was in her pjs, (a pair of El's boxer shorts and one of his beaters) sitting on the couch, watching a _Simpsons_ rerun. Elliot was arguing as calmly as he could with the DJ that Olivia had procured. He was arguing price with the guy. Olivia had hit a wall with him, and she thought that Elliot could do better.

She was watching Homer trying to build a grill. It was quite humorous. She was also working on her wedding vows. It was hard. There was so much she wanted to say. It was hard to decide what sounded best. She knew El was already finished with his. She'd heard him tell Fin the other day.

She closed her eyes for a moment and thought about what she really wanted to say to him. Then, it came to her and she began to write furiously.

_El, _

_I have never known a love like the one you've given me. I didn't even know what love was until I met you. All I've ever wanted is a family of my own. You've given that to me. You've given me a reason to come home. You love me fully and completely for me. I can be myself with you and I love that. But best of all is the fact that I am yours and you are mine forever and always. I found my soulmate in you. I am never letting you go. I couldn't take it if you weren't in my life._

She found herself crying as she finished, and she dug out a tissue. Elliot came in, having finished haggling. He didn't even have to ask, but she told him anyway. ''I finished my vows.'' She said.

Elliot smiled at her. ''Yeah, I cried when I finished mine, too. That's the thing about you, Livvy, you bring out my sensitive side.'' He kissed her, and then added, ''I'm glad that's what you were crying over, 'cause otherwise, it was _The Simpsons_ and that's just silly.''

They both laughed and he joined her on the couch. They were just getting comfortable when the doorbell rang. Olivia sighed and got up. She opened the door to reveal Casey. ''Hey, Case, what're you up to?'' She stepped back to let her friend in.

Casey sighed as she came in. ''My sister is seriously getting out of hand. She completely trashed my apartment. I had to get away before I killed her.''

Olivia sat back down on the couch. ''I'm sorry. What'd she do, party at your place while you were working?'' She pulled a blanket over her legs. She thought it might be best, since she was wearing El's clothes. She loved wearing his clothes more than she did her own. They always smelled like him.

Casey rolled her eyes. ''Yes. Who parties like that in the middle of the day? I feel like Alan Parker on _Two and A Half Men_.'' She sat down on the armchair and tucked her legs beneath her. She had shown about twenty houses and apartments that day. She was tired.

Olivia laughed, but Elliot looked confused. ''It's OK, baby. You didn't ever really have time to watch it.'' She turned back to Casey. ''Talk to her about it. Tell her that you don't want her to disrespect her like that.''

Casey nodded. ''I really need to. I'm tired of finding strange people's clothing all over my apartment.'' She glanced at Olivia. ''You never just wear your own clothing anymore, do you?''

Olivia smiled sheepishly. ''Not to bed, I really like El's boxers. They're really comfortable. I like smelling him at night.''

Casey smiled at her. ''You know, Liv, he _is _right there with you at night. So you can smell the real thing. It's better.'' She teased.

Olivia made a face at her as she snuggled closer to Elliot. ''Yeah, I know, Case, stop being a smartass.'' She buried her head in Elliot's neck to she could properly smell it.

They spent the rest of the night hanging out and eating Chinese food. All the while, in Queens, Maureen and Kathleen were watching Jacob like a hawk. He gave them both a Look. ''Girls, that's a little unnerving. Cut it out.'' He said.

Kathleen continued to stare as she got another piece of garlic bread. ''What's the matter, Jacob? Can't take a little staring?'' She asked, meeting his gaze headon.

Maureen turned to Dickie, hoping her younger brother would help her out. ''So, Dickie, how was school today? You and Lizzie learn anything exciting?'' She was trying to make everything appear normal so Kathy would stay oblivious.

Dickie looked at her strangely. ''Um, Mo, are you feeling alright? You never ask about school.'' He got himself some more spaghetti.

Elizabeth glared at her sister. ''I learned that I have a very nosy older sister.'' She kicked Mo under the table. She knew that this was all about Jacob, and it was pissing her off.

Kathy gave Elizabeth a stern look. ''Now, Liz, get along with your sister. The only one at this table who isn't an adult is Eli. The twins are sixteen, and they act very old for their age. Older than you and Kathleen right now.'' She knew that this was really about Jacob.

Maureen knew this wasn't going as well as she'd hoped. ''Mom, chill out. No one's under attack here, OK?'' She didn't want to fight with her mother.

Kathleen, however, didn't let that one slide. ''Mom, don't be that way. You know that we've tried to deal with what's happened in the past few years. And I can't believe that you're going to stay with this man who treats you like shit instead of trying to get Daddy back. You still love him, I know you do.''

Kathy glared at her daughter. ''Jacob is your little brother's father. I will not have you talking about him that way in my house. If you're going to do that, then get out.''

Kathleen's eyes almost popped out of her head. ''Mom, I can't _believe_ that you're doing this! He is _abusing_ you, Mom. I can't believe that you're going to let him do this out of pride! You don't have to do this. If Daddy and that tramp are _really_ meant to be together, then you can find someone, too. Someone who can love you the way you deserve. Please don't _do _this.''

Kathy tried to keep the emotions off her face as her daughter got more hysterical. ''Kathleen, if you don't like it, then you can leave. I'm tired of the attitude towards Jacob. Out, now.'' She got up, and pointed to the back door.

Kathleen turned to look at her sister. ''Are you coming, Mo? You can't be happy with this.'' She hoped her sister would join her.

Maureen was torn. She wasn't sure what she wanted to do. She wanted to stay and try to get her mother to see reason, but she also wanted to support her sister, who looked kind of crazed. ''Um, yeah, Kathleen. I'm sorry, Mom.'' They both left, Maureen glancing back. Jacob looked like he belonged. She hoped this wasn't going to end in death.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The next morning, Olivia awoke to Elliot having a very loud conversation with the hall they were having the engagement party at. Olivia knew it was close to the wedding, the wedding being only a month away, but she wanted to be different. She didn't want to do it the way everyone else did. Besides, she wanted their gifts to all come together to make filling out thank you cards so much easier.

She climbed out of bed and headed to the closet to get dressed. She and Casey were finishing up with registering for gifts. Elliot wasn't going because he had a couple of meetings with the real estate agent. She didn't yet know why. He hadn't told her. She hoped he'd found a place and was planning on showing her soon. She wanted to raise their child in a home. An apartment wasn't the place to raise a child. Especially since she wanted them to have more than one.

Speaking of her _fantastic _fiance, he joined her, looking slightly annoyed. ''I can't believe I just spent twenty minutes arguing with the dumbest guy known to man. He told me that they double-booked the hall on _our_ night, and if we wanted to keep it, I'd have to put more money down. I finally got to talk to the manager, who promptly assured me it was all taken care of. He's going to talk to the other couple and get them to change, because he decided that he didn't want me to come down there.'' She knew that was true, Elliot was a very scary man when you pissed him off.

Olivia got out a nice pair of jeans and a deep purple tee. It was totally in for fall, even though fall was three months away. ''Well, good, at least that's all settled. What time are you meeting Jana?'' Jana was their real estate agent.

Elliot checked the time. It was nine-thirty. ''About an hour from now. Which means I've got to get going, I've got a couple of other errands to run before I meet her.'' He quickly got some khakis on, a semi formal dress shirt, and then ran to the bathroom to freshen up. He'd showered earlier that morning, when he'd first gotten up. No time to do it again, after arguing with the stupid man.

Olivia had showered the night before to get it out of the way, so she only needed to wet down her hair and style it how she wanted. She finished getting dressed and headed for the bathroom.

It only took her about twenty minutes to finish getting ready. She had put some gel in her hair and put on some light makeup. She wondered why she had to get so fancy for shopping, but she knew she looked good. It felt nice to feel so pretty once in awhile. She rarely got the chance to. Dressing up for work was different.

When she got back into the living room, Elliot was cursing loudly. ''Damn it, fuck it all to hell.'' He was just closing his phone. She hadn't seen him so angry in awhile.

Olivia poured herself a cup of coffee in one of her travel cups. ''When did you dock, sailor?'' She teased. She was hoping it would calm him down a little.

Elliot turned to her. ''The new ADA is just asking for me to kill her. She's trying to get way too involved in the working of our cases. It's getting old quick. I miss working with Casey.''

Olivia gave him a kiss. ''It'll be fine, baby. Maybe she just needs to get used to working with you. You'll survive.'' She gave him a hug and left to go meet Casey.

Casey was waiting for her at Macy's. They were starting there. ''Hey, Liv. You look so happy, girl.'' Her long hair was pulled back into a long braid. She was definitely looking better than she had been feeling lately.

Olivia smiled. ''Hey, Case. And it's 'cause I am. El says that he misses working with you. He _hates_ the new ADA. She tries to get way too involved.'' Her hair was growing longer and longer. She swept it off her face.

Casey smiled to herself as they headed off to the furniture and things. ''That's not good. I'm glad he misses me, though.'' That was a great comfort to her, knowing that El had loved working with her that much. It made her feel better about the whole situation.

Elliot, meanwhile, was talking to Cragen. ''Don, you've _got_ to say something to her. I know I've got to work with her, but she's also got to work with _me_, and she needs to let us do our jobs. I don't want to have to fight her like this.'' After Cragen assuring him he'd speak to her, Elliot hung up. He was on his way to meet Jana to sign the papers for the place in Brooklyn. It was all being finalized that day. Then he could tell Livvy. She'd be glad, she wanted to raise Baby Benson-Stabler in a house.

He pulled up in front of it and got out of the car. The house was beautiful. Olivia was going to _love_ it. It was a gorgeous Victorian, out in the suburbs. It had a spacious lawn and a pool in the back. It was brick, and it had ten bedrooms, a dining room, living room, and a completed basement, the whole works. He knew she'd die. They were getting a pretty good deal, too, because the owners wanted to sell quickly.

Jana was waiting for him on the porch. ''I'm glad you decided you liked the property. The owners really want to get rid of it. We're meeting them inside.'' She led Elliot into the house.

He followed her, gearing up for inane small talk with people he didn't know. They entered the kitchen to find a very angry looking lesbian couple. Elliot wondered why they were looking so pissed off.

The younger woman gave Elliot a smile. ''Hello, Dect. Stabler. My name is Stella Stein. This is my wife, Maggie. Your fiancee couldn't come with you? We've heard so much about her from Jana.''

Elliot shook his head. Jana and Olivia had only met a couple of times. Olivia had been letting Elliot handle the house purchasing. She'd had a rough first couple of months with the pregnancy, and she'd had a lot of morning sickness. ''She doesn't know that I've bought the house. I'm going to surprise her with it. She'd've loved to have met you, though.''

Maggie smiled at him, too, but pulled her hand free from Stella's. ''You must really love her. That must be amazing.'' She brushed her hair from her eyes, and Elliot could see sadness in them. He briefly wondered what that was about.

Elliot couldn't help but smile, though, as he thought of Olivia. ''Yeah. She's the love of my life. I've loved her for eleven years now.'' He could barely remember his life before her. It had been dull and gray. Livvy added color to his life and made it shiny and bright.

Stella smiled back at him. ''That's great. Mags and I have been married for six years. We're moving to Florida to take care of her mother, who's very sick. That's why we needed to sell so quickly.'' She didn't quite meet his eyes when she said that.

Elliot expressed his condolences, and they got to signing the papers. After everything was finalized, they agreed that they'd be out before the wedding. He cast one more glance at them, hoping that whatever was going on, they'd work it out. Real love should always be savored.

After that was all taken care of, he gathered up all the paperwork and headed back to the apartment. Once there, he stripped down and got into a bath. He felt every year of his forty-seven years.

He soaked for about an hour, and he was glad he'd put a towel on before exiting the bathroom, because Casey was with Olivia in the living room, loudly discussing something. He wrapped it tightly around his waist and stuck his head into the living room. ''How'd the registering go?'' He asked.

Olivia turned to look, and tried not to jump his bones. He'd always looked so amazing in just a towel. She must remember Casey was there. Although, he had a great body. McSteamy had nothing on Elliot. ''Um, fine.'' She managed to say.

Elliot gave her his sexiest smile. ''That's good. I'm going to go get dressed now. Then, why don't we get some food and veg out for awhile?'' He was going to show her the plans for the house, but Casey was there. He'd have to show her later.

Casey laughed as Olivia sighed. ''Wipe the drool off your face, Liv.'' She was glad that her friend was so happy. She'd been just sort of existing before Elliot had finally professed his love for her.

Olivia laughed a little. ''I know. I'm sorry. He's just so gorgeous. I'm just so happy. I know, it's annoying.'' She knew how Casey probably felt, it was the same way she'd always felt when her friends in college paraded their boyfriends in front of her.

Casey shook her head. ''It's not annoying. It's great. I really am glad that you're so happy.'' She really was. She wasn't the least bit jealous. After Charlie, she hadn't really worried about trying to find love again.

Meanwhile, in Queens, Kathy was putting Eli down for his nap, trying to ignore the nagging thoughts about Elliot's wedding getting closer. She didn't want to think about it.

She turned off the light and closed the door. She headed into the kitchen, surprised to find Maureen there. ''What's up, Mo?'' She asked. She was surprised to find her there during the day.

Maureen looked up from the magazine she was reading. ''Nothing, I just came home to hang. My classes are done for the day. How're you doing, Mom?'' She asked, a little too brightly.

Kathy got herself a cup for coffee. ''I'm fine. Don't mention my boyfriend. Everything is fine with him.'' She was tired of her daughter trying to protect her. She was also tired of lying to herself, but she just couldn't admit to herself that she had lost and Elliot had won.

Maureen shook her head. ''I had no intention of doing so, Mother. I promise.'' She gave her mother a glance. She knew that Kathy was scared of Jacob. She saw it in her eyes. She just wished that she could get him away. Her mother needed to be free.

The front door banged open, bringing Kathleen, looking pissed. ''Mother, I want to show you something.'' She was clutching a piece of computer paper in her left hand.

Kathy took it. It was a typed letter to her second eldest.

_Kathleen, _

_This is Jacob. I would like you to stop trying to sabatoge me and your mother. I love her. More than you know. I'm not going to hurt her, or Eli. But if you don't stop trying to stop me, I'll hurt _you_. They'll never find your body. And don't even think about showing this to your mother. Or she's dead, too._

Kathy was surprised, but she didn't believe that Jacob wrote it. She knew Kathleen was desperate to get her away from him. ''Jacob didn't write this. You did. You want me to break up with him. And it's typed out, Kathleen. Seriously.'' She hated to keep up the charade, but she knew if she didn't, she'd lose face. She couldn't bear to now.

Kathleen looked shocked. ''Mom, seriously. Why would I do something that crazy? I want you to see how bad for you he is, but not like this. You have to want to leave him yourself.''

Maureen took the letter from her mother. ''Yeah, Mom, this kind of thing isn't going to get the reaction we wanted. I believe her.'' She did, because she knew her sister would have called her to tell her that she was doing it.

Kathy left the room, yelling, ''Of course you would, you hate him, too!'' She hoped she hadn't woken Eli. She would hate to have to put him back to sleep.

Kathleen left, and decided to go to the whore's place to show her father. Maybe he'd know what could be done. He could suggest a solution. Hopefully it would be a suitable one.

That Casey Novak woman answered the door when she arrived. ''Hi, Kathleen. Are you here to see your dad?'' She looked like she belonged there, in the whore's apartment.

Kathleen fought back a sarcastic reply, she needed to get inside. ''Of course. Is he here?'' She wondered if Casey was slightly retarded in some way. Why else would she be there?

Casey nodded, stepping back to her let her in. ''Glad you could make it. El's been wanting to patch things up with you.'' She ignored the look on the girl's face and closed the apartment door once Kathleen had stepped in.

Kathleen clutched the note tightly in her hand, as if she thought Casey was going to take it from her. ''Oh, it's not that type of visit. There's something I need to show him.''

Elliot and Olivia came back into the living room, carrying Chinese leftovers. ''Kathleen, what are you doing here?'' Her father asked with surprise. He hadn't expected to see her after the last conversation they'd had.

Kathleen was a little sorry that she was interrupting when they were getting ready to eat. ''I just wanted to show you something, Dad. I wanted to see what you make of it.''

Elliot shared a look with Olivia, and then he turned to her. ''OK. Does this have anything to do with Jacob Anderson?'' He was willing to bet it did, he knew his girls were going to keep dragging him into the situation.

Kathleen nodded. ''Yes. Here.'' She handed the piece of paper over to her father. She also had the envelope it came in in her back pocket. Jacob had actually put his address on the envelope. That had surprised her. She hadn't expected him to be so stupid.

Elliot quickly read through it, and then looked up at her. ''Do you expect me to believe that Anderson sent this to you? Please.'' He wouldn't be surprised if Kathleen had sent this to herself to make Jacob look guilty. She really wanted him and her mother to break up.

Kathleen got a little indignant. ''Dad, come on. Mom didn't believe me, either. I didn't write that myself. Just please have Munch and Fin talk to him. Ask him about it. Please.'' She looked a little desperate.

Elliot handed the note to Olivia, to let her look it over. ''Kathleen, why don't you let your uncles look at this first? They're the ones that are officially on the case. They can decide what to do after they've looked at it. They won't let me work it because she's my ex-wife. I also don't think Jacob's doing anything. You kids have given me no reason to believe it.'' He knew that was going to make her angry, but it was what he believed. She wasn't nine anymore, she was nineteen, and he wasn't going to sugarcoat things for her.

Olivia knew it would make it look like she was trying to curry Kathleen's favor, but she said, ''I can see her point, babe. Why would she write that herself? Maybe this Anderson guy really is hurting Kathy.''

Kathleen hated that the bitch agreed with her, but she was secretly glad. Maybe Elliot would believe her if Olivia did. Grudgingly, she said, ''Thanks, Olivia. See, she believes me.''

Elliot sighed. ''I guess I'll call Fin and Munch and ask them to come over. You can tell them all this and they can go from there.'' His daughter smiled. Good, maybe things would start getting better between the two of them.

About twenty minutes later, Munch and Fin arrived. Fin asked, ''So, what's the information you've got?'' As soon as he saw Kathleen there, he was willing to bet it was about the Anderson creep. He hoped it was something to put him away.

Olivia stepped back to let them in. ''Actually, Kathleen needs to talk to you.'' She hoped that Munch and Fin could straighten this all out. She wanted Kathleen and Maureen to be at ease.

Kathleen held out the note Jacob had sent her, and the envelope it had came in. ''My mother's boyfriend sent this to my dorm. I want you to talk to him about it.''

Fin and Munch read it together, and looked over the envelope. Fin said, ''I have to ask this, Kathleen, so please don't get upset. Did you send this to yourself to make Anderson look guilty?'' He had to know, before they went over there and he didn't know what they were talking about.

Kathleen took a deep breath, and counted to five. ''No, Fin, I didn't. Jacob sent it to me. Maureen and I think he's hurting our mother and our baby brother. But you know that already.''

Fin nodded. ''OK, so you want us to talk to him. In the meantime, do you need any type of police protection? We could arrange for a unie.'' He knew suggesting she stay with Bensler for a few days was going to be rejected.

Kathleen didn't think she needed one but might soon. ''Can I say no for now? I think I'll be OK unless Jacob esculates.'' She didn't want to feel like a victim quite just yet.

Munch nodded. ''Yeah. Just let us know if you change your mind. We'll go talk to Jacob.'' He believed her. He hadn't at first, not completely, but he had been wrong before. It couldn't hurt to investigate.

Munch and Fin left, after checking the address on the envelope. Fin knew that Munch was skeptical about the whole thing, but he could tell from the look on his partner's face that he might be coming around. He was glad, because they always worked better when they agreed on the case.

Jacob lived not far from Liv, there in Manhattan. His building was a lot nicer, since he was a divorce lawyer.

Fin whistled when they saw the inside of the building. ''Jacob Anderson must be a damn good lawyer. Too bad you couldn't use him when you got divorced all those times. Maybe he could have gotten you more money.''

Munch said, ''Ha ha, Tutuola. You're so very droll. But it wouldn't matter, all of my ex-wives bled me dry. And they still would have even if I had used this guy.''

They told the doorman it was police business, and he buzzed them up. They knocked on the door, wondering what the apartment would look like. Fin hoped it was at least clean, Jacob may have had a girlfriend, but they didn't live together.

Anderson opened the door, looking annoyed. ''Who buzzed you two up?'' He was casually dressed in jeans and a polo, which surprised both of them. They expected a suit and tie.

Fin and Munch both flipped out their badges. ''We've been asked to speak to you about a note that Kathleen Stabler received at her dorm. Return address was yours. You stupid or something?'' Fin asked.

Jacob sighed and stepped back to let them in. ''Don't tell me you believed her. I assume you know that she and her older sister Maureen despise me. They think I'm beating up their mother.''

Fin nodded. ''Yes. We know about that too. We've already spoken to Mrs. Stabler about that. She says you never hit her, but yet, she had a bruise on her arm. How'd that get there?'' He noticed it had been faded, but there was no need to mention that.

Jacob shook his head, but didn't meet Fin's eye. ''I don't know what you're talking about. I don't even live with Kathy. That's quite obvious. And I love my son, I haven't laid a hand on him.''

Fin and Munch shared a look. Then Fin said, ''You don't have to live with her to be abusive. So answer my question. I didn't ask it for my health.'' He knew this guy was trying to be slippery.

Jacob's eyes looked shifty again. ''No, Dect. Tutuola, I didn't hit her.'' They both looked surprised. ''Yes, I know you both. Kathy's shown me pictures. I also know that you are really close to Elliot and his new fiancee.''

Munch said, ''So you're saying that you're an innocent man. Am I correct?'' He was really starting to believe the eldest Stabler children now. This guy was very shifty.

Anderson nodded. ''Yes. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go and work on a case. Please don't show up again with any wild accusations.'' He rudely showed them out.

''What do you think?'' Fin asked, as the door was slammed in their face.

Munch said, ''Oh, he's guilty. It's just going to be proving it.'' They shared a look. They both liked it when they were in sync. They solved the cases so much more easily.

They got back to El and Liv's, to tell them what they'd found out. Kathleen had left. She hadn't wanted to stick around. Casey let them in, wondering if Kathleen was going to end up being right.

Munch said, ''So, El, I know you don't want to hear this, but Anderson's the guy. He's hitting Kathy.'' He was feeling a little like Monk. He knew that they didn't want to believe he was right.

Elliot groaned. ''Well, what are you going to do about it? Do you have proof?'' He hated that this was happening. He knew, somehow or another, he was going to be the one who ended up catching Anderson.

Fin shook his head. ''No. We're going to have to figure out some way to get it. He didn't give us anything, but he acted all guilty when I asked him about Kathy's bruises.''

Olivia mused, ''In the meantime, maybe the girls could work on Kathy, get her to talk about it. If she admits it, you can haul him in.'' She hoped they'd figure this out, because no woman deserved to be treated that way.

Fin nodded. ''I just wanted to give ya'll a head's up. If Kathleen calls again, tell her to try to get some proof. Snap some pics of Kathy's bruises or something.''

They told him they would, and Munch and Fin left. Elliot groaned again as he joined Liv on the couch, leaning back into her arms. ''Dammit. I hope they catch him before this jerk kills Kathy.''

Olivia kissed the top of his head. ''She'll be fine, baby. They'll get him. Don't worry about it. We've got the engagement party to worry about. It's in a couple of days.''

Elliot nodded. ''I know. All we have to do is drop the decorations off and they'll put them up. I'll do that tomorrow morning.'' He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. He could smell Olivia mixed in with the smells of the apartment, and that made him feel a little bit better.

Olivia was excited about the party, because she could finally tell everyone about the baby. She'd been dying to share the news. ''That sounds good. Why don't I go with you, and we'll get some breakfast?''

Her fiance replied, ''Sure, that'd be good. What are you doing, Case? Do you want to go with us?'' Elliot would feel bad if she felt left out, especially since she had been so depressed lately.

Casey thought a minute. ''I don't have any houses to show until the afternoon. I could get breakfast. Where do you want to go?'' She was glad that they had included her.

They agreed Starbucks, and Casey glanced at the clock. ''I guess I'd better get home. My sister and I went out tonight. I can actually watch my own tv and have some peace and quiet.''

Olivia asked, ''When are you going to tell your sister to act like she respects you? You're letting her run your life. And your apartment.'' She hoped that Casey would.

Casey said, ''Um, I didn't tell you? She's moved in. She lost her job, so she lost her place. And she can't go to my parents, because she's only 24 and she just started out. They would tell her to go back to work.''

Olivia was surprised. ''So what's she going to do? Just use you and party her life away?'' It was things like that that made her glad that her brother didn't live near. Not that she wouldn't help, but she'd make him get a job.

Casey said, ''I've already tried telling her that she needs to figure something out. I'm not going to let her live with me forever. It's hard to meet men with my baby sister living with me.''

Olivia felt El's slow, steady breathing. He'd gone to sleep. ''So, how're you doing? You like the real estate thing? Does it still bother you, being suspended?'' She wouldn't blame her if it was.

Casey sighed. She really was feeling better about it. It happened, she'd have to deal with it. ''I like the real estate job. It's good pay, and the hours aren't too bad. But I do miss it. I made a choice. Now I've got to deal with the fallout.''

Olivia said, ''Well, you're welcome to stay here as long as you need. You can hang and watch tv with me, if you want. El's apparently not going to be much company, but stay if you want.''

Casey thought that sounded heavenly. She would love to just stay the night. She asked, ''Liv, would you mind terribly if I spent the night? I'd love to get a good night's sleep.''

Olivia smiled. ''Of course, Casey. You're my best friend. You can sleep in the guest room and you can borrow something to wear to work tomorrow. You can sleep in any of my night clothes you want. I usually steal El's things.''

Casey went ahead and changed into one of Liv's nightgowns, leaving her jeans and tank top in the guest room. When she rejoined Olivia, she was watching _The Biggest Loser_. She said, ''I'm going to get some water. You want?''

Olivia shook her head, wondering how El could just sleep. He must have been exhausted. She tightened her grip she had on his waist and pulled him closer. She doubted he'd wake. Once he was out like this, he stayed out.

By nine-thirty, they were all asleep. Casey had fallen asleep in the chair, and Olivia had cuddled even closer to Elliot and dozed off. They were all startled by the phone ringing. Olivia was awakened by Elliot rolling off the couch and onto the floor. ''Sorry, baby.'' He apologised.

Olivia shook her head, blinking disorientedly and told El to get the phone. On tv, Bob was flipping out on a contestant. They were watching a marathon of older episodes on Bravo or something. She turned it off and asked her baby who was on the phone.

Elliot talked a bit more, and hung up. ''It was Kathleen. She wanted to know what Fin and Munch found out from Anderson. Can we go to bed now?'' He yawned and rubbed his face.

They all trouped off to bed, and Olivia gripped onto El for support, her leg had fallen asleep. She was actually glad that Casey had wanted to stay over. She loved it when they were all together.

The next morning, El dropped the decorations off at the hall, and made sure to check again with the manager, making sure that they still had the hall on their scheduled night.

Then they went to breakfast. Casey and Olivia got them a table, and Elliot went to get them coffee and bagels. Casey said, ''I wonder if anyone thinks that El's seeing both of us?''

Olivia shrugged. ''I don't care. But with all the weirdos in this city, you could be right.'' She had wondered that herself, because as often as she and Elliot were together, they had Casey with them just as often.

After they finished breakfast, Casey headed to work and El took Liv out to Brooklyn, to show her the new house. He made her close her eyes when they got there. Then, he helped her out of the car.

They stood in front of the car, and then Elliot said, ''OK, Liv, open your eyes.'' He hoped she'd like it. He had known that one was the one almost as soon as he had seen it.

Olivia opened her eyes, and looked at the house in front of her. It was beautiful. ''Why am I looking at a house? Are we buying it today?'' She asked, looking at him.

Elliot shook his head. ''No, we've already bought it. That's ours. We have a house, baby.'' He kissed her cheek, watching her face light up. It was totally awesome.

Olivia about fainted. ''Oh my God, Elliot, it's gorgeous!'' Her life was finally falling into place. It was almost too bad that Kathy's was falling apart. Almost.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

A couple of days later, Olivia was getting ready for the engagement party. She was looking through her closet, looking for something to wear. She only had about an hour and a half to get ready. Elliot was in the living room, already showered and was ready. He knew that Liv was going to need all the time he could give her to be ready. She'd never had a fiance before, so she wanted to look as good as she could.

She couldn't decide if she should wear the blue dress she'd just bought, for no other reason than it was on sale for ten dollars, or this beautiful deep red satin off the shoulder dress that Elliot had bought for her. She knew he loved her in blue, but he'd bought the red one. She hadn't gotten a chance to wear it yet. She looked beautiful in both of them.

She tried on the blue one again, watching as it twirled around her shins. It was a fifties retro evening gown. She didn't know what her current obsession with the retro fashion was, but the dress was gorgeous. She had seen it in a Goodwill window on Broadway, and had fallen in love with it. And El had almost passed out when he had seen her in it. She took one more glance in the mirror and knew it was the dress.

After she showered, she put on a robe and got ready to blow dry her hair. Her pregnancy was making her hair grow faster than usual. It was just barely touching her shoulders.

She decided to curl it. After half drying it, she got out her curling iron. She curled it and pulled it up in an updo. She left a few strands to frame her face and headed into the bedroom to get dressed.

When she came out of the bedroom, Elliot's mouth nearly hit the floor. ''Wow, baby. You look amazing. I totally feel like the ugly step-brother next to you.'' Elliot had to wipe some drool off his chin.

Olivia grinned as he gave her a kiss. ''I remembered your reaction to this dress and I knew it was the one. And you look gorgeous yourself, baby. You all ready to go?'' She grabbed her clutch purse off the coffee table.

Elliot nodded, still not able to take his eyes off her. ''I can't believe how beautiful you are. How did I get so lucky?'' He stared into her chocolate brown orbs. She had such beautiful eyes.

Olivia wrapped her arms around his waist. ''You're a wonderful man and I love you. And you're damn right you're lucky. We both are.''

They kissed again, and then headed off to the hall where the party was. Olivia had thought it was pointless to get a room, since only Munch, Fin, Melinda, Cragen, Casey, Huang, and O'Halloran were going to be there. El's kids had all declined the invitation. It had served no purpose to get such a big room. But she loved it, it looked gorgeous.

They had already arranged for there to be a CD player, and Elliot had dropped off the CDs they wanted to play. Elliot hadn't wanted to get a DJ when they were already getting one for the wedding. He was trying to save them money.

Munch put on some Eagles, and the waiters and waitresses set out the ho'r'dourves and the glasses of the champagne. Munch grabbed a couple and handed them to Elliot and Olivia. ''I can't believe that you're getting married soon.''

Olivia nodded. ''Yeah. It's a month away. I'm so excited, but the only thing that's going to change is my last name. Elliot and I are already married.''

Casey and Melinda both came over. ''Liv, I have to say that I love the way they decorated this room. It's so pretty. Did you tell them what to do?''

Olivia nodded. ''Yeah, I worked with the hall decorator and told him what I wanted. It's all me. I'm glad you like it.'' She tried not to be conspicous as she placed her glass of champagne down on the table beside them.

Melinda held out her left hand. ''Look, Liv, I'm engaged!'' She smiled from ear to ear as Olivia's mouth dropped open.

Olivia grabbed her hand and looked closer. ''Oh my God, Fin has the best taste in rings! It's gorgeous, Melly.'' She met her fiance's gaze. ''I love my ring, Elliot. It's gorgeous. I wouldn't have any other ring.'' He smiled at her.

Melinda gave her a hug. ''Do you want to be my matron of honor? And Casey, you have to be a bridesmaid.'' She didn't want to get married without her best friends.

They both covered Melinda in a hug. ''Of course, Melly.'' Olivia said, glad that her friend was going to be as happy as she was. She just needed to get Casey there now.

Everyone was surprised when Dickie and Elizabeth entered the room. They hadn't expected any of Elliot's children to be at the party. The twins walked right up to Elliot. ''Hi, Dad, hi, Olivia.''

Elliot and Olivia looked at each other, and then Elliot said, ''We're glad that you came, kids. We weren't expecting any of you kids to come.'' Elliot could actually feel tears welling up in his eyes and tried to will them back. His children had never seen him cry, and he didn't want to start now.

Dickie replied, ''Maureen came too, she's paying the cab driver. Kathleen's not coming, she's still having trouble dealing. But you knew that.'' He accepted the glass of punch Lizzie handed him.

Elliot nodded. ''Yeah, but she'll just have to get over it. I'm marrying Olivia. I love her more than I've ever loved anyone in my entire life.'' He hoped him saying that wouldn't bother the twins, but it was how he felt.

Liz turned to Olivia. ''I want to see your dress, and I want to see Casey and Melinda in their bridesmaid's dresses.'' She sipped her punch and admired how pretty the room was.

Olivia tried not to cry. She was glad that Lizzie was reaching out. ''Ok. Sure. We can arrange that.'' She paused a moment, and then asked, ''Would you like to be a bridesmaid? I know it's a little late, but the wedding's still a month away. We can get you a dress.''

Lizzie smiled. ''Oh, that'd be great, Liv. I'm glad you asked me. What color scheme are you going with?'' She actually did want to know what Liv had picked out. She was actually looking forward to the wedding.

Olivia replied, ''Ivory and blue. Melinda's dress is blue, and Casey's is ivory. Yours would have to be blue. I'm going with a retro fifties style with the dresses. We'll get you something really pretty. Do you want to go Monday? We could get some lunch too.''

Lizzie nodded. ''Sure, that'll be so much fun. And I can't wait to see your dress.'' She went to get a refill of punch, wondering what was taking her sister so long to pay the cab driver.

The rest of the party went pretty well. They ate delicious food, and had good conversation. Casey went home with El and Liv again because her sister was still at her apartment. She really needed to lay down the law.

Olivia got El's boxer shorts and one of his tanks, knowing he'd want to jump her. If only Casey weren't there. They tried to never have sex on nights that Casey was staying. She said, ''I'm making some daquiries, anyone want one?''

Elliot knew they'd be virgin. Olivia had decided not to say anything about Baby Stabler yet. They'd been getting along with the twins and Mo, so she'd decided not to say anything. She hadn't wanted to rock the boat. He said, ''Hon, why don't you make them virgin? Casey's got to work in the morning.'' That way, Casey wouldn't be suspicious when she didn't taste any 151.

Olivia winked at her fiance. ''Yeah, baby. Sounds like a good idea. What flavor do you want?'' She had taken down her hair, and there were curls all around her face and shoulders.

Elliot and Casey looked at each other. ''Strawberry, I guess. And let's watch _PS I Love You_.'' Elliot loved that movie, only Casey and Olivia knew that, and they were sworn to secrecy. He didn't want anyone else to know.

Olivia smiled and gave him a kiss. ''All right, baby. We'll watch it. You put it in, and I'll go make the daquiries. You OK with that plan, Casey?'' She loved having alone time with Elliot, but she also liked having Casey stay. It felt so comfortable with all three of them hanging out together.

Casey nodded. ''I'm going to borrow some pjs, Liv.'' She called, as she headed off to their bedroom. She decided to take some and put them in the guest bedroom, so next time she didn't have to go in their room.

Olivia was getting everything out of the fridge when her cell rang. Curious as to who it could be this late, she picked it up. ''Olivia Benson.'' She hoped it wasn't anyone needing anything important.

It was Lizzie. ''Hi, Olivia. Could I talk to you? Do you have a minute?'' Olivia could hear the pleading in her voice. She hoped it wasn't anything too serious.

Olivia replied, ''Yeah, sure, Liz, I was just getting ready to make some smoothies. What's up?'' She got out the ice to put in the blender. She wondered what this was about.

Lizzie replied, ''OK. You know how Dick and I really like Mom's boyfriend? Well, he and Mom had a really big fight last night and he threatened to try and take Eli away. If he did try, is there any way that he could win?''

Olivia didn't want to lie to her. ''Yes, there is a possibility that he could win. He has the financial means to take care of your brother. Your mom has a support system, and while your dad gives her money for you and Dick, if Jacob gets custody, she'd have to give him child support. That being said, the mother usually wins the case.'' She didn't need to mention that sometimes that wasn't really fair.

Lizzie sighed. ''I know it would really upset Mom. She'd kill me for telling you this, but she and Jake are _so _close to breaking up. I wish I could do something to help.'' She really did hope that they worked it out. She had liked Jacob. He had been good for her mother, until this fighting business had started.

Olivia saw the this an opportunity to pump her for clues. ''So have you ever seen Jake hit your mom? It's OK, you can tell me. We can't help her if we don't have all the information.''

Lizzie replied, ''No, but I'm starting to think that Mo and Kathleen are right. He was _really _mad the other night. Madder than he ever has been at Mom. I wondered if he was going to hit her.''

Olivia said, ''Would you like me to go and have your Uncle Fin talk to Jacob again? There isn't much we can do without evidence, sweetie.'' She got out the virgin mix and put it next to the blender, and got glasses out of the cupboard.

Lizzie knew this. ''I know. I'll see what I can find out. We won't suspect me because I've been on his side so far.'' She wasn't sure if she really wanted to know the truth, but she wanted her mother to be safe.

They talked a bit more, and agreed on a time Monday. Then Olivia made the daquiries and took them into the living room. Casey was wearing one of her nighties, and Elliot had changed into his boxers and a tee shirt. She placed the pitcher on the table and handed them both glasses.

Elliot pulled her into his lap, burying his head into her neck. ''What took you so long, baby?'' He asked, as he breathed in her vanilla scent. He loved how she smelled.

Olivia replied, ''Your daughter called me. She wanted to talk. I listened. I'm glad she's reaching out. She wanted to tell me that Jacob threatened to take Eli away. She was asking me if he really could do that.''

Elliot said, ''Seriously? He could actually win that, her only source of income is the child support I give her for the twins. They're sixteen, they will be supporting themselves in two years. I wonder how she took that.''

Casey sipped her daquiri. ''She was probably pretty upset. If I wasn't suspended, I could probably help her. I wonder what she's going to do about it.'' She only would have helped her if it hadn't made her relationship with Elliot and Olivia strained. After all, she was supposed to be on their side of the fence.

Elliot shrugged. ''She's the one who let herself get knocked up by somebody she'd only had three dates with. It's all her problem. She should learn to take birth control or use a condom.'' He knew that they didn't believe in birth control, being Catholic, but she could have at least used a condom, especially since they had divorced.

Olivia and Casey looked at him in shock. ''Um, Elliot, baby, I know that she hurt you, and all, but that sounded really bitter. You moved on first, so you should feel sorry for her.'' Olivia hoped that that wasn't asking too much of him. Kathy had left him more than once. Elliot had done the leaving this time, but he had been burned by her before. He was allowed to still be hurt by that if he so chose.

Elliot said, ''That's what you get. I do feel sorry for her if he's beating her, but if he tries to take Eli away, that's on her. I'm sorry. I don't feel sorry for her at all.'' He didn't. She got what she deserved for not taking better precautions.

Casey said, ''I guess we can't make you if you don't want to. And it is a little understandable, I guess, after what she did to you. You're allowed to be angry about it.'' If it were her, she would be.

They drank the daquiries and watched the movie, even Elliot crying at the sad parts. Then, as they were heading to bed, Casey said, ''Oh my God, Olivia, you're pregnant, aren't you?''

Olivia and Elliot both looked at her in surprise. ''How did you know that? I'm only like, a month or so along.'' Olivia said. She had underestimated Casey. She paid a lot more attention than they realized.

Casey replied, ''Oh, just little things I've noticed. And having virgin daquiries tonight totally cinched it for me. What are you hoping for? A boy or a girl?'' She was totally glad that Olivia was finally pregnant. She knew how long Olivia had been wanting a baby.

Olivia grinned from ear to ear. ''I don't really care which. I just want it to be healthy. I've been thinking about names, though. No one else knows but Don so don't say anything, OK?''

Casey agreed, and gave her a celebratory hug. Then they headed off to bed. Olivia snuggled up to Elliot. She laid her head on his chest and he slid his arm around her. Olivia said, ''Yay, Casey knows, I don't have to hide it from my best friend anymore.'' That had been tiring, hiding it from Casey. She told her just about everything.

Elliot chuckled. ''I'm glad that you're happy she figured it out. I'm not surprised she did. I mean, it was a little surprising at first, but she's actually pretty smart. And you've really been thinking about baby names?''

Olivia chuckled, too. ''Yeah, sweetie, we can't keep calling him/her Baby Stabler for the rest of his/her life. I've been considering lots of different names. Do you have a vote? Is there any names you like in particular?''

Elliot shrugged. ''I don't know. Just as long as we don't give him/her a really weird name that will get him/her picked on in school. You know, something like Apple or Moxie Crimefighter.'' Gwyneth Paltrow had named her baby daughter Apple and Penn Teller, the magician, had named his daughter Moxie Crimefighter.

Olivia nodded. ''I agree. What about naming it after my mother? If it's a girl, of course. I may have had a not so fun relationship with her, but it would make me happy if our little girl had her middle name be Serena.''

Elliot said, ''If you want to, go ahead. I just want a healthy, happy baby. I don't care what name we give it.'' He kissed the top of her head and they began to drift off to sleep, happily settled in each other's arms.

The following Monday, Olivia was getting up to get ready for Lizzie and Melinda to come over. Casey and her dress were already there. Olivia turned to Elliot. ''Babe, I need you to be out doing something today. Your daughter is coming over to see us in our dresses. Then we're going to get Lizzie her bridesmaid dress. Are you working today baby?''

Elliot said, ''No, but I made plans with Fin so I could be out of the way. We're going to register for gifts for his and Melly's wedding. It's only four months from now.''

Olivia said, ''Wait, you're going instead of Melly? They're going to think you and Fin are a couple. Did he check with her and make sure that it's alright for him to go without her?''

Elliot shrugged. ''I don't know. He just asked me to go with him. Don't get him in trouble, please. I'm sure that Melly knows.'' He was sliding out of bed, pulling on a tee shirt to go with his pajamma bottoms. Casey had seen him without a shirt, but he tried to avoid being shirtless if he could while she was around.

Olivia said, ''Well, I'm going to get ready for Lizzie. You going to be here when I'm finished, or do you have to meet Fin?'' She began searching the closet for something to wear.

Elliot replied, ''I'll be here. Go and get ready.'' He went into the living room, to watch the news. He was wondering what was new in New York. He hadn't seen the news for a couple of days.

A little while later, Olivia came out, wearing a drawstring skirt and a tank top. ''I'm going to have to start telling people. I'm starting to show a little bit. If I don't they'll assume I've just gained weight.'' She said.

Elliot pressed his hands to her stomach, wishing it was time to be able to feel the baby kicking. She was just barely starting to show, though. ''Well, Melly and Lizzie are going to find out today, then.''

Olivia said, ''I hope Lizzie won't be upset that we didn't at least tell her and your other kids first. She's being so great, I don't want to ruin it. I want to be able to get along with your kids again.'' She ran a brush through her hair. She had already blown it dry.

There was a knock at the door, and Elliot, kissing Olivia's stomach, went to get it. He opened the door, revealing Melinda. She was holding a garment bag. Fin was behind her. ''Hi, we're ready.'' Melinda said, as Elliot let them in.

They both went to hug Olivia, and stopped, looking at her more closely. Melinda said, ''You're pregnant! When were you going to tell us?'' She gave her another hug and stepped back.

Olivia smiled. ''Well, it was supposed to be last night, but when the twins showed up, that was a lot of excitement. So I decided to wait. I've been slightly showing for a week now, but it was a little more prominent this morning. Casey already put two and two together, and we're going to tell Lizzie when the time is right. If she doesn't do what you did and figure it out.''

Melinda shrugged. ''That's fine. Speaking of Casey, where is she? I know she's already here. She practically lives here.'' She didn't sound at all jealous of Casey and Liv's close friendship.

Speaking of the devil, she came out of the bathroom, wearing a robe and towel drying her hair. ''Hey, Melly, hey Fin. I'll be ready in a few minutes.'' She headed into the guest bedroom, (which may as well have been hers, she was the only one that ever slept in it) to finish getting ready.

Elliot turned to Fin. ''I'm going to go and get ready for the registering. Where are we heading to first? You going to any of the places that Liv and Casey went?'' Olivia and Casey had gone a lot of places to chose stuff for his and Liv's wedding, the place she'd wanted to go the most was Macy's. She'd liked their furniture.

Fin nodded. ''I've got a list that Melly gave me. Things she wants and where they are. If we get done in enough time, we can meet Don for lunch. He wants us to meet him at that diner near the station that he likes.''

Elliot told him he wouldn't be long, and headed off to shower. He could hardly believe how happy he was. He and Olivia were really starting to make a life for themselves. It was nice. A lot better than it had been with Kathy. He had only thought he had been happy with her. It turned out that he hadn't even known what happy was.

When he entered the living room again, fully dressed in jeans and a Yankees tee, Lizzie was there, too, and Fin was looking bored being the only male. Elliot asked his daughter if she had told her mother where she was going. Lizzie made a face. ''Sure. She was really pissed about it, but she knows.'' He could see Kathy in her face.

Elliot shrugged. ''At least she knows. I'd rather she knew where you were so I don't catch hell later.'' He kissed his fiancee on the forehead, kissed his daughter, and he and Fin left.

Olivia said, ''So how are things, Lizzie? Any better?'' She hoped that Lizzie wouldn't mind that she was asking in front of Melinda. She wasn't sure if what Lizzie had confided in her was top secret or not.

Lizzie looked at Olivia a little closer. ''Are you preggers? And I going to be a big sister again?'' She asked, not sure how she felt about it. It had been odd enough when her mother had had Eli with a man who was practically a stranger.

Olivia nodded. ''Yes, I am. We're not hoping for either gender in particular, we just want a healthy baby. Are you OK with that?'' She waited, albeit a little nervously.

Casey joined them before Lizzie could reply, looking fabulous in a long, polka dot green dress. Her hair was in a long curly ponytail down her back. She smiled. ''Hey, Melly, Lizzie. How're you guys doing?''

They chit chatted a bit more and headed off to find a dress for Lizzie. It was going to be blue to match Melly's. She wanted to get a different shade of blue than Melly's, though.

When they reached the Goodwill store, Olivia told them all what they were looking for: a retro fifties style blue evening gown. Olivia was really set on the fifties theme. She was glad that Elliot told her she could pick whatever theme she wanted. He didn't really care, as long as it was her he was marrying.

They sat down in the waiting room while Casey helped Liz look for a dress. Olivia sat with Melinda, running her hand over her stomach. Sometimes she still couldn't believe that there was a little person that she and Elliot had created living in there. ''So, how did Fin ask you?'' She asked her friend.

Melinda smiled. ''He was so sweet. He asked me when he picked me up at the house. He told me that I was beautiful, that he loved me, and he wanted to spend the rest of his life with me. I had to say yes. I love him.''

Olivia smiled back. ''Yeah, Fin's pretty great. He's like a big brother to me. He's always been there for me. You're marrying one of the best guys in the world.''

Melinda nodded. ''I know. He's been absolutely wonderful. I've been thinking about what theme I'm going to use for the wedding.'' She knew she wanted it to be spectacular.

Olivia said, ''There's so many gorgeous things you could do. You're going to look gorgeous in a wedding dress.'' She knew if Melinda did white, she would look amazing. Her dark skin in contrast to the white would look stunning.

Melinda nodded again. ''Yeah, I know. I may not wear white, though. I've already been married. I don't know if I want to do the white dress.'' She was thinking it was going to depend on the wedding theme she chose what color dress she wore.

Olivia knew Melly's husband had been hit by a car. It had been devastating but Fin had helped her through it. They had fallen for each other then. ''Yeah, but you have to wear white. Seriously. You'll so gorgeous.''

Meanwhile, Elliot and Fin were in Bloomingdale's, picking out patterns that Melinda would like. Elliot was wondering what Olivia had chosen. She had of course, gone with Casey. He hadn't minded, he really didn't like shopping. Besides, Olivia had known that he didn't really need to go. He had only agreed to help Fin because he knew that his friend really needed the help. He'd also trusted Olivia to get things that he liked, too. He knew she would.

Fin was holding the gun they'd been given to register and was standing in front of some towels. He wasn't sure which ones Mel would like the most. He liked the purple ones. It didn't go with the colors in their new house's bathroom, though. That's why he ought to get the blue. Melinda would want the towels to match.

Elliot was sitting on a lounge and watching him with a bemused expression. It was quite amusing to watch Fin deliberate. He was glad that he hadn't had to do this. He was glad that Olivia had known what she wanted, in more ways than one.

While Fin was finally getting ready to choose a towel set, Elliot's eldest daughter Maureen came running up to them. ''Dad, you've got to come quick. Jacob put Mom in the hospital.''


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Elliot was sitting in the hospital waiting room with Liv and his children. He was wondering what was expected of him. He wasn't sure if Kathy wanted to see him or not. He also didn't know how she was going to react about Liv being pregnant. He was guessing not well.

Maureen was holding Eli and helping the twins with homework. She'd already expressed her displeasure at Olivia being pregnant. Elliot and Olivia had had to sit a couple of chairs away. The kids had moved away from them. At least Lizzie had given Liv an apologetic look.

They were interrupted by the doctor that had seen Kathy. ''Mr. Stabler? We've got news about your ex-wife.'' Dr. Taylor said.

Elliot asked, ''Well, is she going to make it?'' He hoped it wasn't too awful that he hoped that at least now she would get the idea that Jacob was bad news.

Dr. Taylor replied, ''Well, he broke her arm, and she's got some scarring from the knife he used on her face. We're not sure if it's going to be permanent or not.'' He looked as if he wanted to be anywhere but there.

The kids all gasped, and Elliot shared a look with Olivia. He could hardly believe what the doctor was saying. Kathy's face was messed up? Olivia broke the silence. ''Liz, why don't you guys go see your mother? Take Eli, too. She'll want to see him, I'm sure.''

Elliot's kids took their baby brother down the hall with Dr. Taylor. While he'd been talking, Munch and Fin had arrived to question Kathy about what had happened. Elliot said, ''She's got no choice now. Dr. Taylor said that Jacob carved up her face.''

Olivia watched him as he spoke, not sure what to say. He didn't seem to be too distressed, but inside, she knew he must be feeling something. He and Kathy had been married a very long time. Longer than he might have wanted to be, but a long time nonetheless. She tightened her grip on his hand. ''The kids went in to see her. You can go question her in a little bit.'' She finally said, as El's eyes met hers.

Munch replied, ''Sounds good. I'm glad that we can put this Jacob guy away. He's such an asshole. Fin's been completely ready to kick his ass.''

His friends stared at Fin, who _was_ cracking his knuckles. ''Well, he's a pompous lawyer who needs taken down a peg.'' He said, as they continued to stare at him.

Olivia turned her attention back to Elliot, pulling his face towards hers. ''You know that you can be as upset about this as you want. She was your wife, the mother of four of your children, it stands to reason that you might be upset.''

Elliot's blue eyes met her brown ones, as his other hand softly rubbed her stomach. ''Liv, I'm OK. I mean, I'm sorry she was so badly hurt, but I know she's going to be fine, so I am. I swear. I'm only hoping that she uses this to be well shot of him.''

Munch and Fin felt a little uncomfortable watching this exchange. Fin only a little, since he and Mel had spent so much time at Bensler's apartment. Aloud, Munch said, ''What did they tell you happened?'' He had dug out a notebook out of his pocket to take notes.

Elliot replied, ''She's got some scarring on her face that may or may not be permanent, and her arm is broken. I think that she should use this as a wakeup call.''

Fin said, ''If she's smart, she will. We still have to press charges whether she likes it or not.'' He looked to Olivia. His brown eyes met hers, and he asked, ''You OK?''

Olivia was not surprised to be asked this. ''Of course, Fin. Why wouldn't I be? I'm a little tired, but other than that I'm alright.'' She met his brown eyes, curious. While she wasn't surprised, she was wondering a little why he had asked in front of Munch and Elliot. She knew why he was asking, and it seemed like he would have asked her in private.

Fin shrugged. ''I don't know, just checking, making sure Baby Bensler's alright in there. You two discussed names yet?'' He asked, just making conversation. His mind was on catching Anderson.

Elliot shrugged. ''Sort of. We haven't had a lot of time to think about it yet.'' He yawned and stretched, slipping his arm around his fiancee. He hoped that the kids would be done soon. He wanted to go home, get in bed with Liv and stay there. Casey could be there or not. He didn't care much either way.

The kids came back after a few minutes. They looked upset. Elliot asked, ''So how was your mom looking?''

Maureen was wiping tears off her face. ''She looked horrible, just awful. I couldn't hardly look at her.'' She looked at her father. ''She wasn't happy about Olivia being pregnant.'' She completely ignored Olivia. Elliot wondered why she had come to the party if she was still feeling this way.

Elliot looked at his fiancee as he replied, ''It's alright. We expected that. I don't blame her if she wants to be unhappy. That's her right.'' He then turned to his daughter. ''But Mo, if you kids are not going to treat Olivia like she's shit. She's going to be your step-mother whether you like it or not. Get over it.''

Maureen moved long blonde hair out of her face. ''Are you getting married because she's pregnant?'' She looked as if she really wanted this to be true.

Elliot tried to hold in his temper. ''What? Are you serious? You're really asking me this? You do realize that she and I were engaged for a long time, right? You were all pissed when we got engaged. Are you seriously asking me that?''

Maureen made a face at him. ''Yes. I was. I'm sorry. I'm going to take the kids home now.'' She herded up the other Stablers, holding her baby brother.

As they left, Munch and Fin went to ask Kathy their questions. ''Kathy. You can't stop us from arresting Jacob now. We need to ask you some questions concerning what happened.''

Kathy had stitches all over her face from the cuts the doctors had had to sew up. Her arm was in a cast and a sling. She had tear stains traced down her face. ''I don't want to answer any of your questions.''

Fin said, ''You don't have any choice. We need to know what caused the fight with Jacob that he used a knife on your face.'' He stood with his hands clasped behind him, hoping that Kathy wasn't going to take that as a battle stance.

Kathy was trying not to get upset. ''Well, he had brought Eli back to the house. I told him that I wanted us to move in together because it would be easier on the baby. And I was tired of everyone trying to tell me that he's no good. I wanted them to be wrong. And Elliot's the happiest he's ever been in his lfie and it pisses me off.''

Fin and Munch looked at each other. ''And then what happened?'' Fin asked. He hadn't expected her to be so forthcoming.

Kathy took a shaky breath. ''Well, that made Jacob really angry. That's when he hit me. He just punched me in the face. Then when I went to get up, he got out the knife. He started cutting my face. When I tried to retailiate, he threw me across the room. I hit my arm on the stove. That's how it broke.''

Fin said, ''Is that when the cops got there? And your kids showed up?'' He was making notes on his notepad now, wanting to make sure that they had all the important details down.

Kathy shook her head. ''I lay there on the floor for about a half hour. Then Mo came home with some laundry and found me. I laid there on the floor, thinking about what I was going to do if I died. What the kids would do without me. Probably just get closer to that bitch. Whom Mo tells me is pregnant. That's just great. That's the last thing I need.''

Fin had to remind himself taht she was in the hospital, having narrowly avoided death, before he spoke. ''So you were awake, then?'' He asked, trying to avoid making eye contact. He was going to end up punching her for calling Liv a bitch. That was his baby sister. Well, practically.

Kathy's head snapped up, making Fin look at her. ''Yes, Dect. Tutuola, I was awake. And your little friend is a bitch whether you like it or not. She stole my husband.''

Fin felt himself get unprofessional for a minute. ''Look, Kathy, that isn't helping anything. Your kids are going to hate Olivia for the rest of their lives. And Elliot and you were broken up before he started dating her. And you're just going to look like the bitch if you don't at least _try_ to get along. El and Liv are having a baby and they're getting married. You have to chill.''

Kathy gave him a glare. ''Get the _fuck _out. You're lucky I don't want to talk to your captain. You have no right to talk to me that way. Get the fuck out and I want new dectectives on my case.''

Munch apologised as Fin stormed out of the room. Fin had never been so pissed in his life. Munch looked at his partner. ''Fin, what the _hell, _man? She's an _abuse _victim!''

Fin stood in front of Munch, literally shaking he was so mad. ''I'm sorry, man, but I just couldn't stand there and listen to her anymore. I'd've been fine if she hadn't talked smack about Liv. She's my baby sister. I love her to death. I don't like hearing someone diss her that way.'' He couldn't believe that Munch wasn't upset about it, too.

Munch knew his friend wasn't going to want to hear this. He was going ot say it anyway. ''Fin, I love Olivia, too. But you have to realize that Kathy sees her as the other woman. It doesn't matter if El and her split before he got Liv. She sees her as the woman who stole her husband. She's never going to be able to get past that. She was with El for a long time. You're going to have to calm down. You're going to have to see her side.''

Fin had never been so pissed off at Munch in the entire time he had known him. ''I'm sorry, John, but you need to get out of my fucking face right now. I'm serious. Kathy has a right to be pissed, but she needs to be a damn adult about the situation and treat Liv civially. Liv and El are going to be _married. _Joined for the rest of their lives. His kids are going to have to have a relationship with Liv. She's got to realize that. I'm done.'' He left Munch standing there.

When he got to the waiting room, he found only Liv and El. ''Where'd the kids go?'' He asked, sitting down beside them, trying to regulate his breathing. He didn't want to get into what had happened just yet.

Elliot replied, ''They took Eli home. They're coming back. Lizzie asked us if she could stay with us at the apartment. She asked us to wait here until she got back.'' He had Olivia leaned up against him, asleep.

Fin told him what had happened when they'd talked to Kathy. He found he did want to talk about it, and he was feeling a little bit better. Then he told him what Munch had said. ''I am so angry. That was _not_ the thing to say to me. Liv's like my baby sister.''

Elliot knew that if he told Fin that Munch was right right now, that would just end up making them fight. So he just said, ''Yeah, I know you love Livvy.''

Speaking of Liv, she started to stir. ''El, I really need to go home. I need a nap on my bed or the couch.'' She ran a hand through her hair. She was so tired.

Fin said, ''I'll take you home, babygirl. That way El can wait on Lizzie.'' He wanted a chance to tell her what had happened with Kathy and Munch.

Liv looked at her fiance. ''Do you mind, baby?'' She really did just want to go home. She'd stay with him if he wanted her to though. She just hoped he didn't care if she went home.

Elliot kissed her softly. ''Go on, baby. Go home. I'll wait for Lizzie, it's alright.'' He knew she was tired. He was cool if she went home. He hoped Lizzie wouldn't be too long, though.

She gave him another kiss and headed off arm in arm with Fin. She turned to look back and saw Munch standing behind El, looking unsure. Liv turned back to Fin as they went out to his car. ''Why was Munch looking upset about something? Did you guys fight?'' She asked.

Fin smiled at her as they entered the parking lot. ''Actually, yes. Cragen is probably going to be more than a little pissed, too. We were interviewing Kathy and she started to say shit about you. I got pissed off. I snapped at her. I told her that she needs to calm down because you guys are getting married. You're not breaking up and she needs to get over it so the kids can get used to it.''

Liv's mouth dropped open. ''Are you _kidding _me?'' She was glad Fin had shown some loyalty to her. They got into Fin's car and headed back to the apartment.

Fin helped her out and saw her to the door. He wanted to make sure that she got home safely. ''So, are you going to be alright by yourself?'' He asked.

Olivia nodded. Casey was still at the office, but she was sure she'd manage until Elliot got home. ''Yeah, I'll be fine, Fin. You go on back to work.''

He kissed her cheek and left. Olivia settled down on the couch, turning on the tv to go to sleep. She settled on _Clean House_ and immediately fell asleep to Niecy Nash lecturing someone.

Elliot sat patiently in the waiting room, looking over a magazine. He was wondering what was taking the kids so long to go back to Queens. Dickie had been elected to watch Eli. He hoped Kathy didn't care if Liz spent the night. Not that she could do much about it from a hospital bed. She was just going to have to deal with it. He knew that Lizzie felt safer this way. It's what she wanted.

Just as he was thinking that, Lizzie came waltzing up. ''Hi Daddy. I brought stuff for the week. I think I want to move in with you and Liv.'' Elliot stared at her in shock. Kathy was going to be _soooooooooooo PISSED _about this.

Chapter Seven


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

The next day, Cragen had Fin in his office. ''You did not yell at Kathy Stabler like that. Tell me that you did _not _talk to an abuse victim like that.'' Cragen was _really _pissed.

Fin wasn't going to apologize for yelling at Kathy like he had. ''Dan, she was picking on Olivia. I'm not going to let her say that shit about Liv. I understand that she was abused but there was _no _reason for her to say any of that.''

Cragen had expected Fin to say that very thing. ''Seriously? You're not going to admit that that wasn't such a good idea? She could complain to the Chief of Ds. I doubt she will, but she could. You shouldn't have done it, Fin.''

Fin didn't feel as if he'd done anything wrong. ''I'm not going to apologise Captain. I'm sorry if that disappoints you. I've got to go now, Munch and I have to go and arrest Jacob. No one's been able to find him.'' He left the captain's office and went out into the squad room.

Munch was waiting for him, sitting at his desk. ''Are you ready to go and get Jacob now?'' He hoped Fin wasn't angry at him. He had told Cragen because he thought that Fin needed to hear it from someone else that he had been wrong.

Fin nodded. ''Yes.'' He chose not to say anything to Munch about Cragen having it out with him. He didn't think there was anything to say. He was still angry but there was no point in talking about it.

His partner picked up his keys and they left the precinct. Munch wished he did drive, he'd have nothing to focus on while Fin was driving. He was betting it was going to be a very quiet ride.

Elliot awoke, knowing he was late to work. He hadn't been able to sleep hardly at all. He and Kathy had been arguing on the phone for like two hours about Lizzie wanting to live with him and Olivia. He was right, Kathy had been extremely pissed off. He couldn't blame her but Liz was old enough to choose what she wanted. If she wanted to live with El, then why should he stop her?

The bed was empty, Liv must have already gotten up. He got out his cell phone to call Cragen. He apologised for being late. Cragen said he hadn't expected him in that day anyway. Elliot was secretly glad about this. He thanked Cragen and hung up. He went into the kitchen. Olivia was at the table, drinking orange juice and eating eggs. Elliot kissed her good morning. ''So I'm sorry I was arguing with Kathy all night long.'' He said.

Olivia shook her head. ''It's no problem baby. I'm not surprised that she was angry that Liz wanted to live with us. Although Liz is old enough to make that choice herself. I'm glad that she did though. It's a good sign.''

Elliot nodded. ''I know. Maybe Dickie will want to come too. He and Lizzie are so close.'' He got up to make himself some coffee.

Speaking of Lizzie, she came into the kitchen, looking nice and rested. ''Morning, Daddy.' She and Liv had already exchanged pleasantries that morning. She was glad that she was here. She thought it was going to be better for her than at home. There was always something going on at her mother's.

Elliot smiled at her. He was glad that Liz was here. He'd been so on the outs with his kids for such a long time. He was glad that she wanted to be here. ''Did you sleep OK Lizzie?'' She had slept in the guest room, aka Casey's room. Casey had finally managed to go back to her own apartment. Her sister had left.

Lizzie nodded. ''Just fine Daddy. Did Uncle Don tell you it was OK that you were late?'' She was wanting to go and see her mother that day. She knew that they were discharging her. Maureen was going to have to stay at the house to help her with Eli. She was supposed to take it easy. She could hardly believe that they were discharging her so early.

Elliot nodded. ''He said that he hadn't expected me in at all today. So that was good. Are you going to go see your mother? I think it's a good idea. It might help her calm down some.'' He got himself out a bagel.

Lizzie replied, ''Yes, Daddy. I had every intention of going to see her. I know it might make her less angry about the whole situation. But this is what I want. I want to be here with you and Liv.''

Olivia smiled. ''We're glad to have you here, sweetheart. Do you want either of us to go with you? Bring any of your stuff?'' She didn't want Liz to have to deal with Kathy all alone.

Liz thought about it for a second. She wouldn't turn it down. She would like some help bringing some of her things out. She knew she couldn;t bring everything, there'd be no point, since Elliot had bought that house in Brooklyn. ''Sure, Liv, if you and Daddy want to help that's completely cool.''

Elliot sat back down at the kitchen table with his coffee. ''You can't bring everything there won't be a point, we're moving to Brooklyn. Just grab what you think you'll need for now.'' He said.

Lizzie agreed. ''I know Daddy. Will I get my own room at the new place?'' She seemed excited about this possibility.

Elliot nodded. ''Yes. It's got six bedrooms. You'll be able to have your own room. Do you think Dickie or Kathleen would want to move too?'' He knew that they might want to get away. Who knew how long Jacob would be in jail? He'd be able to make bail for sure.

Lizzie didn't know for sure if they would want to or not. ''I don't know, Daddy. I guess it wouldn't hurt to ask. I don't think Kathleen will want to, she still completely hates you and Liv. But Dickie might. He's tired of Mom making excuses for Jake. We used to really like him.''

Elliot knew that. He had actually been jealous for a long time. They'd talked him up constantly. It had bothered him a lot. He loved his kids and wanted them to love him just as much. ''I know, Lizzie.'' He was able to keep the resentment out of his voice.

Before anyone could say anything else, the house phone rang. Olivia got up to get it. ''Benson-Stabler residence.'' She said.

It was Fin. ''Hey, babydoll, it's Fin. I just wanted to let you know that we arrested Jacob. He's down here in the precinct right now. We're getting ready to question him right now. He tried to run when we finally found him.'' He knew he probably shouldn't be telling them but he wanted them to know.

Liv ran a hand through her hair. She was glad that Kathy and the kids wouldn't be in danger anymore. ''That's great Fin! Thanks for letting us know. Has Casey been there yet to talk about the case?'' She asked.

Fin replied, ''Not yet. She's at work though, she just called. Has she gone back to her apartment yet?'' He knew Liv enjoyed having Casey there. It was like having a family. Liv had always wanted a family.

Olivia nodded as she replied, ''Yes, and I'm bummed. She won't be able to stay over as much as when we're in Brooklyn. It will be sad. I love having Casey here. She's like the sister I never had.''

Fin responded, ''I know, Liv. Has Melinda gotten with you about doing some of the wedding stuff?'' He wanted to talk about something happy.

Olivia replied, ''No, not yet, but we have a lot of work to do. Have you picked a date yet?'' She asked.

Fin knew they should. It would be a good idea. ''No, not yet, Olivia. We haven't talked about it. I've been putting money back for the wedding in case she said yes, so we could do it soon if she wants to.'' He wanted Melly to have the kind of wedding that she wanted.

Olivia asked, ''So are you asking Munch to be your best man?'' She knew how close he and Munch were.

Fin shook his head. ''No, I'm asking Elliot. He and I are a lot closer than Munch and I now. Besides, he got ordained as a rabbi on the internet. He's doing the ceremony for me.''

Olivia chuckled. ''That's actually pretty great, Fin. Are you guys still fighting? I hope you guys will work it out. You've been partners for so long.'' She said.

Fin replied, ''I know, Liv. Don't worry, I'm sure we'll work it out. I'm only going to let him apologise. I don't believe I need to apologise for anything I did. Kathy attacked you without provacation. There was no reason for her to say any of it. And John didn't need to try to defend her like that.''

Olivia knew that Fin wasn't going to like what she had to say, but she was going to say it anyway. ''Look, Fin, I know you were trying to stick up for me like that, and I love you for it, but you can't be upset with Munch. Kathy is an abuse victim. And if she still wants to be upset, that's her right. And you had a point, too. I'd suggest agreeing to disagreeing. It's not worth getting into a fight over. I'd hate to see your friendship end over something like that.''

Fin hated to admit it, but he saw her point. He didn't want to apologise for Munch, but he figured it was unavoidable. ''OK. I guess you have a point, Liv. Damn. I hate when you're right.''

Olivia chuckled. She and Fin had always been able to talk about things. They had always been close. She'd been able to tell him things that she couldn't tell Elliot. ''Yes, I'm sorry, Fin, you know that I care.'' She chuckled again.

Fin said, ''I love you, babygirl, but Munch and I have to go question this guy. I'll think about what you said, I promise.'' He really did love Olivia. They were so close.

Olivia told him bye and they hung up. She turned to her family. ''They've got Jacob at the station. It's time to question him. So your mom should be OK now, Liz. She might need some therapy because of the relationship, but she'll be physically OK now.''

Lizzie knew Olivia was trying to help, but that didn't make her feel any better. ''You're right, Liv. I guess she will be.'' She didn't feel the need to tell her that that wasn't going to make her feel better. She didn't want to hurt Liv's feelings.

Elliot said, ''Do you think I should go down there? Cragen said he didn't expect me at all. Should I? I don't really want to get in the middle of it at all. It may be unavoidable.'' He finished up his coffee and got up to get more.

Olivia shrugged. ''It's up to you, El. I don't know if your involvement will help matters, Jacob never liked you at all. But it's up to you, sweetie.'' She didn't think he should get involved, but it was up to Elliot.

Elliot quite agreed with her. He didn't think that anything he did would help matters. And Liv was right, Jacob had always hated him.

Before they could say anything else, the doorbell rang. Olivia went to get it. She swung it open. It was Alex Cabot. She was an old friend and she'd been SVU's ADA before Casey. They hadn't seen her in years, since she'd been in witness protection. Olivia was shocked into silence. So was Elliot. Alex said, ''Hi, Olivia, hi, Elliot.''


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Olivia could hardly believe who was standing at the door. "Alex? Really?" She was shocked. They had thought they'd never see her again.

Alex nodded. Her long blonde curls framed her face. She looked nervous. "Yes, Liv, can I come in?" She had actually been back in NYC for three years. She had stayed away because of her still latent feelings for Olivia. It had been too hard for her to be around Olivia. She entered their apartment as Olivia stepped back to let her in and closed the door behind her.

Elliot waved to her from the couch, not sure what he was going to say. He was angry at Alex for just disappearing. She had had to, but they had caught Zepatta awhile ago. Elliot knew she'd been back and hadn't contacted any of them. He could find no words. He was just speechless. He gave Olivia a look. He just couldn't imagine what had been going through Alex's mind.

Alex looked nervous. She wasn't sure what had made her come here. She had been harboring secret feelings for Olivia for many years. She hadn't known how to deal with them. She had been staying away since she'd gotten back because she knew Olivia was in love with Elliot. She had also heard that they'd gotten together a year and a half ago, and that had helped her in her decision. "I'm so glad to see you both." She finally said nervously.

Olivia settled with Elliot on the couch. She said, "So glad to see you, Alex. How long have you been back?" She leaned back into Elliot's arms.

Alex said, "I've been back for about three years. I'm sorry that I stayed away this long. I was just nervous about seeing you." She figured it was time to tell her how Alex had felt about her all these years.

Olivia wondered why that was. It made no sense. They hadn't had a falling out or anything so it made no reason plausible for Alex to be so nervous about seeing them. "Why?" She asked, moving a lock of her hair out of her eye. She had decided to get hair extensions put in for the wedding. She was regretting getting her hair cut, and she was glad that her hair was growing more than it usually did, the pregnancy was helping.

Alex shrugged. "I have something to tell you." Alex felt that since she had a girlfriend now, she could tell Olivia the feelings she had harbored. Plus, she wanted to talk to them about Kathy and Jacob. She wanted to address the finer points of the case. "I had feelings for you, Olivia. I was nervous about seeing you, because I knew that you had feelings for El, and I was trying to spare myself. I'm sorry that I've been away for so long." She tossed long blonde hair over her shoulder.

Olivia shared a look with Elliot. She had never known that about Alex. "I'm sorry that I can't reciporcate." She said, feeling badly for Alex.

Alex shook her head. "No, Liv, it's fine. I've got a girlfriend now. Her name is Lea. That's part of the reason I was able to come here today. Plus, I read about your marriage in the paper. I wanted to be able to be at the wedding." She said.

Elliot was a little annoyed with Alex. She had let them think that she was dead all that time. It wasn't right. He thought it'd be best to let his anger show. "Are you serious, Alex? You let us think that you were dead. Or that something had happened to you while you were in WPP. That was not not cool to do that. I mean, seriously, Alex. How can you say that you care about us doing shit like that?" His blue eyes were lit up with rage.

Alex was taken aback with the intensity of Elliot's anger, but she guessed that she understood it. She _should_ have let them know the minute she had been back. She didn't know why she hadn't. Yes she did. She hadn't wanted to see Olivia. She had thought it would be too hard. She was surprised that Elliot was taking it this hard, she knew how close they were to Casey. She was willing to bet that they were closer to Casey than they ever had been with her. She thought that was understandable, they had worked with her longer. She said, "I'm sorry, Elliot, I didn't know that I had offended you personally."

Elliot got up from the couch. It had been awhile since he had been this pissed. "Yeah, Alex, you did. We were your friends. You worked with us for two and a half years. I know you're probably threatened by Casey, but you still could have let us know. Especially since we were the only ones who knew you were alive before you showed back up anyway." He snapped.

Olivia thought he was being a little harsh. She wondered if this had anything to do with Alex expressing that she'd had feelings for Olivia. Olivia wasn't bothered by it at all, these things could not be helped. She gave Elliot a look. "Baby, calm down. Alex did not mean to hurt us." She said, as he got up off the couch. "Where are you going?" She asked.

Elliot said, "I'm going in the bedroom until she's gone. I'm sorry but I just can't be around her right now." He walked off into the bedroom, knowing he was being difficult, but not really being able to help it. He was so angry. Alex had deceived them, and he just couldn't stand it anymore, it made him so angry.

About an hour or so later, Olivia came into the bedroom. "Elliot, babe, why are you so angry at Alex? She didn't mean to hurt either of us."

He knew this, but that didn't change a thing. He was still angry. "I know she didn't. Why are you so quick to forgive her? She was in love with you, too, Olivia. How is that supposed to _not_ bother me?"

Shrugging, Olivia sat with him on the bed. "It can bother you, I can't stop you. You know that. But I can't be mad at her for anything she may have done. I am sure she had her reasons for not telling us why she was back. I am sure that one of the reasons was her feelings for me. It's hard to be around someone that you're in love with all the time when they're happy."

This was not news to Elliot. He knew these things could hurt. He didn't know how Liv had managed while he'd been with Kathy, even if he technically hadn't been as happy. "I know that, Livvy. But I don't know, I just, I kind of feel betrayed."

Meanwhile, Jacob was getting arraigned. Bail was going to be decided, and the trial date set. Casey had gone to see what was going to happen. The new ADA was up at the podium. He was getting tried with domestic abuse and manslaughter. The ADA was going to try and get attempted murder, too. Casey was listening carefully. She'd taken a tape recorder to record the proceedings.

The judge drawn was Lena Petrovsky . She liked Petrovsky, but she knew that Alex had had some problems with her. The arraignment went quickly. Jacob did not make bail and the trial was set for six months from then. Casey pulled herself up. The tape recorder was hidden in her jacket. She didn't know why she had decided to record it. Just insurance she supposed. She left the courthouse, and headed to Olivia and Elliot's apartment.

When she got there, Elliot had gone to work and Olivia was home alone, Lizzie was visiting Kathy. Olivia opened the door. "Case, why aren't you at work?" She asked.

Shrugging, Casey entered the apartment. Olivia closed the door behind her and they went into the kitchen. Olivia got out some coffee cups. Pouring some coffee from the coffee pot, she handed Casey one so she could fill it with milk or creamer. "Come on, Case, spill."

Filling her coffee with half and half and sugar, Casey sat down at the table and Olivia followed suit. She told Olivia about the arraignment. Not that she had taped it though. She didn't want Olivia or Elliot getting in trouble if anyone found out she had it. Casey concluded with, "They seem to have all the evidence necessary. Have you heard from Kathleen since that day?" She asked.

Olivia shook her head. "No. I haven't. She's still mad at Elliot, I think. Why?" She asked, wondering why Casey was asking about her soon to be step daughter.

"Just wondering. I know she was so concerned about Jacob is all." Casey said, shrugging. "Do you ever think maybe she'll get over her anger?"

They had talked about this before. Olivia wasn't sure. She knew they couldn't force Kathleen to be alright if she wasn't. "I don't know. But we can't make her be OK if she's not." She took a sip of her coffee.

"Do you think Kathy's going to be alright?" She asked. It had to be horrible knowing that your baby's father was so horrible.

"I don't know, why all the questions, Casey?" Olivia asked, arching her eyebrows at the other woman. She wondered what Casey was trying to get at. None of it mattered, Kathy was her own woman and could get herself better.

Shrugging, Casey said, "Just thinking is all." She was wondering when it all was going to implode and where all the chips were going to fall.

Meanwhile, Kathleen was sitting in her mother's bathroom. A bottle of pills were sitting next to her. She couldn't do this anymore. Her father had moved on. Her mother had stuck by the man who was beating. And no one wanted to believe her that Jacob wasn't right. She picked up the bottle and her bottle of water. Hopefully it wouldn't take long.


End file.
